Songs of the Heart
by CrimsonDancerz
Summary: REUPLOADED! Have you ever wanted to be famous? Lights in your face and crowd screaming your name? What if you had the chance to do just that? And what if your so-called teal headed best friend and a blond idol make things a little harder for you?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Beginnings?**

_Fans roared. _

_My heart races as the stage lights flick on._

_I adjust my bow and step out into the light._

_The crowd screams and starts chanting my name._

"_Rin!…Rin!"_

_I smile as my heartbeat races and I look out into the crowd that's cheering for me. The music starts to blast in my ears as I take a deep breath, lifting the Microphone to my face._

"_Rin!...Rin!"_

_**BEEP! BEEP!**_

"_Rin…"_

_**BEEP!**_

"_Rin…"_

"RIN!"

I let out a yelp as I jumped and fell out of bed.

"Owww…" I grumble as I sit up rubbing my back.

"Well serves you right! I've been trying to wake you up for ten minutes now!" Neru yelled in her annoyingly obnoxious voice.

"Yeah, yeah." I said, waving a hand dismissively.

She just rolled her eyes. "By the way, Miku is going to be here in about an hour so I suggest you hurry up."

My eyes grew wide as I looked at her then glancing at my alarm clock that is still noisily beeping at me.

"Crap!" I yell as I scramble off the cold ground, stumbling as I run to my drawers and jerk them open.

I began to file through my clothes, flinging them everywhere just to find something decent. I was in such a rush I didn't have the time to enjoy the fact that I hit my sister in the face with a pair of hastily thrown pair of jeans.

Finally finding something I ran to my bathroom for a shower.

By the way, you must be wondering who I am aren't ya? I'm Rin, Rin Kamui. I'm a 15 year old first year student at Sakura Academy. Nice to meet ya! As you can tell, I'm a world famous singer! Er…I want to be anyway.

The reason I'm in such a rush today is I was planning to go shopping with my best friend Miku, but…I kinda overslept. Annyywwaayy , that annoying cow yelling at me earlier was my older sister Neru. She's a 17 year old third year, which means she's graduating at the end of this year, and man will I be happy when she's gone!

I hopped out of the shower and ran out of the steaming bathroom fully clothed in a yellow tank top, denim half jacket, white skirt, white bow, and black leggings. I then trotted down the stairs screaming.

"I'm late! I'm late! Where are my shoes?" I yelled looking at the shoe rack by the front door.

"Calm down white rabbit and eat something." My mom said, shoving a piece of toast in my mouth.

I rolled my eyes, still trying to talk. "Mur Mwi Mweed Mwy Moos!" I mumbled exasperated, spewing crumbs at my mom.

My mom just giggled, "There in the closet."

I took the toast out of my mouth and thanked her hurriedly, putting on my black flat ankle boots with the buckle on the side.

I heard a honk and I ran out the door calling over my shoulder, "Bye mom!"

I closed the door, not waiting for a reply as I ran toward Miku's mom's van.

Before I reached the van I stopped and swear dropped, spotting a very angry Miku as she tapped her foot waiting for me. I walked the rest of the way up there with my head held low, like a puppy who just got scolded.

Miku, besides being my best friend, was also very temperamental. Unlike me Miku was a second year at my school, being a sixteen year old. We've been best friends since grade school because of our parents and we've never spent long periods of time apart. She was also always the better looking one, her long teal hair always pulled in their usual twin tails, with her sea green/blue eyes and fair skin. I've always been slightly envious of her for it.

Today her hair was the usual, tied back with black ribbon. She had a teal halter with a black tank underneath to hide any unwanted cleavage that might show, black skinny jeans, and silver sparkly converse.

"Where the heck have you been?" She scolded me, her eyes breaking down any potential attempt at guarding.

I flinched and rubbed the back of my head with a nervous laugh. "Uh…sleeping?" I said, as more of a question than statement. She didn't seem to care.

"Sleeping? Sleeping!" She yelled at me while I reeled back. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Oh well, whatever. Let's just go."

I breathed a sigh of relief that I got off lucky and followed her into the van.

"Hello Rin, how have you been?" Miku's mom asks me as I buckled my seatbelt.

"Just fine Mrs. Hatsune, how are you?" I asked back, being as polite as I could. You always want to be nice to Mrs. Hatsune, if not she'll chase you down and beat you with a leek.

You think its funny? I'm not joking. Poor, poor Mr. Hatsune, he mad that mistake once and he will never forget it. I bet thats where Miku gets it from. I once saw Miku beat up this guy in her class named Mikuo for accusing her of liking him.

Of course she does like him which is why she turned beat red and then beat him up saying she didn't... but you didn't hear it from me.

Mrs. Hatsune smiled as she put the car in gear and began to drive. "I've been fine. I'm so happy for you girls though! This contest is the chance of a life time!" She exclaimed as she made a left turn at the intersection.

I smiled back at her. The contest shes talking about really is a chance of the life time. You see Miku and I share the same dream, to someday become singers, and when we were looking through a magazine a couple of weeks ago we spotted a chance to achieve just that.

The ad was for a singing contest for a chance to become the new representative singer for the best company in the business. Vocaloid and Associates Incorporated. Their the best in their line of work at selecting and endorsing singers. Rumor has it that every artist they've signed has made it big.

Anyway this was a huge chance for us! All you had to do was send in a track of you singing and they select the best to compete in the final competition. The best part of this deal was that there was an unlimited number of people they could sign as long as they deserved it, and no age limit! Which means both me and Miku could both be potentially signed.

We couldn't pass up the chance so we both began working and wrote songs that we recorded and sent in.

Two week later we received a letter from the company saying we both passed the preliminaries and we couldn't even begin to tell you how much both Miku and I screamed out of happiness... Plus we went to get ice cream. :)

I'm pretty sure at one point we bust into tears... but thats besides the point. We had made it. Our first step to our dream.

Miku's mom pulled into the parking lot of the town mall and we both unbuckled and got out quickly.

"Bye girls have a fun time! Call me and I'll come pick you up!" Mrs. Hatsune yelled as she began to pull away.

We turned and walked into the doors to the mall. The mission: find the perfect outfit.

I couldn't tell you how many times we read over the letter, explaining the rules and such. We pretty have that ENTIRE thing memorized.

The clause of the contest was that it was to be televised and that practice for a group number would begin in two weeks (tomorrow) after receiving the letter.

In other words, we were gonna be on TV! As well as we had to preform with all the other contestants in one huge dancing/singing number. **(A/N like American Idol when they all preform together at the beginning.)**

Miku and I stepped into the first store to try and find a performance outfit and a practical one for the group practices.

I stopped at a near by rack and began to hum to the song playing in the stores background as I filed through different types of clothes.

The song was well known seeing as it was preformed by one of Vocaloid's top artists, Len Kagamine.

"Rin!" I hear Miku call my name as she came running up holding a VERY girly outfit. I may like some girl stuff but that dress Miku found had crossed about four lines.

The dress was a bright yellow, which was a plus since my favorite color is yellow, but had to many frills and ribbons for my taste. I gave Miku a 'are-you-kidding-me' look and she sighed in understanding as she walked back to where she came from. (A/N where ever that is XD sorry couldn't resist.)

Finding no luck we walked out of the first store and headed over to another. We were about to turn the corner when..

**BAM!**

I was flung back as something hard hit me like a ton of bricks. I crashed, dropping my bag and hitting my head on the cold, hard tile floor.

I let out a groan as I rubbed my head trying to sit up. I looked down to see what hit me and I find a boy, about my age, on the ground in front of me as well.

_'He must be the one who knocked me over.'_I thought as I looked at him.

He let out a groan too as he sat up, rubbing his head with one eye closed in pain.

The boy was pretty plain looking as he had invisible rimmed rectangular glasses that were laying slightly crooked on his face, (probably from the collision.) and a black hat. He had blond hair from what I could see, as his hair was sticking out from underneath his hat, and cobalt blue eyes. He had on a black shirt that read in white 'Bite Me', jeans, and black and yellow converse.

Actually looking closely at him, he could be pretty attractive if he loosed the glasses, hat, that dumb goofy look on his face.

The boy continued to rub his head until he touched what must have been a bump on his head. He grabbed his head with both hands and tilted it up to the ceiling yelling, "ITAI!"

"Well maybe you should look where your going!" Miku yelled at the boy in a smug tone.

The boy looked at Miku for a minute with a confused face before turning his head to look back at me. He paused for a moment, looking as if he was piecing together a puzzle before realizing what had happened.

His eyes grew wide and he clapped his hands together and bowed his head. "Gomen! I was in a rush I'm soooo, so, so, sorry!" He exclaimed loudly.

I began to notice people stopping to look at us and I blushed a bit from embarrassment. I turned my head away and pouted a little saying a small, "Its okay."

The boy smiled at me gratefully and then looked down at his black watch. "GAHH!"

I jumped at his sudden outburst and looked up at him.

"I have to go! I'm so sorry again!" He yelled as he scrambled up off the floor and took off.

Miku huffed. "Geez, people these days."

I just continued to stare after him before letting out a small giggle.

_'He's a pretty interesting guy.'_

I dropped my bags on the floor flopped down on my bed, exhausted. After that run in with the weird glasses kid, Miku dragged me all over the mall.

Note-to-self: Never go shopping with Miku again... EVER!

I rolled over and looked at my clock. 8:00. Still to early to go to sleep. I grabbed the pillow and slammed it over my face, groaning.

"That is sooo attractive." I heard Neru say as she entered my room.

I removed the pillow and sighed. "What do you want, cow."

"Hurtful!" She exclaimed, pretending to be offended. "I just wanted to see how my baby sister was doing."

"Oh shut it! I know thats a load of crap, and who said you could come in here anyway?" I said propping myself up on my elbow to look at her.

She rolled her eyes and sat on the end of my bed. " I was actually telling the truth you little troll. I also wanted to wish you good luck at rehearsal tomorrow." She said giving me a soft smile.

My expression softened as well and I gave her a small smile as well.

She got up and waved over her shoulder, "Night, kid." She walked out and shut the door gently behind her and I couldn't help but to continue to smile to myself. _'Maybe she wasn't such a bitchy cow after all.'_ I thought to myself as I rolled over on my bed.

"Rin! Get your ass in here!"

I take that back.

The next morning I actually got up on time. I rolled out of bed and gave a tired yawn as I stretched my arms, and went into my bathroom to brush my teeth. After coming out I changed into a pair of gray sweats with words in hot pink down the side that said 'Dancer', a matching pink tank top with a black shirt that hung off one shoulder and had a shiny silver texting smiley face on the front.

I decided to do something different with my hair today so I pulled it into a small ponytail, leaving my bangs out, and tying my ribbon over my ponytail holder.

I smiled to myself in the mirror, thinking my bow gave me rabbit ears and ran downstairs. I grabbed a piece of toast and shoved it into my mouth and chugged a glass of milk. I put on my black converse and kissed my mom on the cheek and ran out of the house saying goodbye.

I got out of the van with Miku and stared in awe at the building we were suppose to enter. It was about six stories tall and VERY wide, taking up a lot of land.

We entered the building together and again stopped to drool at the decor. It was very modern with the walls being made of glass, and the floor being white marble with strips of black and gold. Spread through out the lobby there were sleek black couches and glass coffee tables with red rugs underneath. In the right corner there was and elevator and escalator leading up to the next floor.

There was a secretary's desk near the middle that was also made of glass. Sitting in the sleek leather chair typing away at a black computer was a small girl with light brown hair. She had on a light pink shirt with a bit of ruffles and black slacks.

As we began to walk up to her desk, she noticed us and looked up. She smiled warmly as she began speaking "Hello I'm Miki Furuhara, but please call me Miki. Are you hear for the contest?" She asked, closing her eyes with her smile and tilting her head to the side.

We nodded together nervously and she stood up.

"Follow me please." She said as she walked to the escalator, her black heals clicking lightly on the marble floor.

"First of all welcome to Vocaloid and Associates, as well as congratulations. What are your names?" Miki asked as we made our way up on the escalator.

I spoke first, stuttering a bit out of nerves. "I-I'm Rin Kamui, and thanks for the welcome." I said giving her a small smile myself. I thought that companies were suppose to be tough and have rude employees, but Miki seemed nice and shes really pretty too.

"I'm Miku Hatsune, nice to meet you." Miku said with a smile next to me.

Miki dug in her pocket and handed us a pen and a name tag. We quickly wrote down our names and handed the pen back to her sticking the name tag where people could see it.

We got off the escalator and we began walking down a long hallway. The hallway seemed the same as the lobby only with doors lining both sides of the marble walls, with occasional couches and water fountains dotting the walls as well. Stopping halfway down we turned to face a huge mahogany door on our left-hand side.

Miki turned and walked up to the door, pressing a series of buttons on a keypad next to it. After a minute the door beeped as it unlocked, letting us through. Miki opened the huge doors with one swift move while saying, "Welcome to your practice room ladies."

Miku and I gasped at what we saw, it was like a full scale auditorium, fixed with red theater seats and a huge stage. I felt like Charlie after Willy Wonka opened the door to the candy room.

A couple of people were already on stage stretching, and chatting, waiting for something to happen.

"Feel free to use the stage to stretch or warm up your voices while you wait for practice to start." Miki said as she gave us one last smile and exited the room.

Miku and I continued to stare at the stage, slowly taking steps forward for a closer look. We climbed the small set of stairs onto the stage, feeling triumphant. As if we were finally famous.

But our drooling session was soon called to a close as the doors opened again and in walked a tall, beautiful woman. She had flowing white hair pulled into a loose ponytail with a purple ribbon and a purple suit top with a white undershirt, black tie, and purple pencil skirt. Her black heels clicked loudly, unlike Miki's, as she walked up to the stage.

All the talking had stopped as everyone looked at the woman walking towards them. She gave them all a smirk before she began to speak.

"Hello I am Haku Yowane, vice president of Vocaloid." She said in a highly regal voice.

Whispers began to spread through out the stage as she cleared her throat to speak again.

"I will be conducting this contest and will be viewing your practices, and let me say to you all congrats on getting to this level." She said with a small smile. She clapped her hands and Miki appeared again with a huge stack of sheet music.

"This is the music for your group number, the highlighted parts are what you sing. We selected each part based on the vocals we heard in the song you submitted to use. Right now we are just going to run it so please don't be discouraged. Choreography will be added later, as well as a few other elements. Even people." She said, whispers rippled again through the stage.

Pieces like "They should be here then to practice," and "Don't we need to prepare?"

"I would like to announce that you will also sing with fellow Vocaloid singers, as some of them are here already." Haku said, watching as everyone looked around for the so called 'stars'.

I was one of the people looking around. There were many older and beautiful people as they looked for their idols. I found myself being slightly disappointed that I haven't found famous people, but I kept looking to spot any competition.

Thats when I spotted him.

The glasses kid.

_'He's here to?'_ I thought to myself, not believing it.

He caught my gaze and smiled. I blushed a bit and turned my head back around.

_'Poor kid,'_ I thought. _' Does he realize that Vocaloid's singers also model? With his face he'd never make it.'_

I took the paper Miki was passing out to me and I smiled saying a grateful 'thanks.'

Haku walked over to stand behind the sound booth about to start the music, but before pressing play she announced, "Please line up at the front of the stage and pick up the microphone in front of you, and do try your best!"

We lined up, and I found Glasses guy standing next to me on my right side, with Miku on my left. Miku and I were the last two in line so it was easy to spot everyone as we waited.

Haku pressed play and I soaked in the music as a piano played softly, while I looked over the music.

The title was 'Leia'.

**(A/N I soooo encourage you to listen to this song! Its amazing! Oh, and its the nico nico chorus version of Leia, so everyone can sing!)**

I smiled to myself, _'this is going to be a really pretty song.'_ I thought as I counted the measures silently in my head.

Suddenly there was a pause and I jumped, making a small 'eep' when the music started to blast out rock.

I had just enough time to catch my breath, slow my heartbeat, and start counting to the new tempo when a group began to sing.

It was a blond and a pink haired girl who said/ whispered the first lyric. The blond's tag read 'Lily' and the pink haired girls read 'Luka'.

I began to sing the first phrase with some other girls and realized that we didn't sound all that bad together. There were spots but other than that it was pretty amazing.

I waited as two girls sang on and off of each other before I noticed Miku take a breath to sing. Of course like many other things Miku's singing in perfect, but I couldn't help but thing that Miku sounded wierd with the other girl she was singing with.

As I continued to wait for my turn again I felt a little pang in my heart. I realized she's singing more than I am and got a solo line, but I ignored it and continued listening as she still sang.

A few others began to sing and I closed my eyes listening to the soft contrasts of the low and saprano voices.

I smiled as I finally looked and saw a highlighted part so I looked at the line, took a breath and whent for it. It was a duet part with a young man with blue hair, but I couldn't see really who he was.

I listened to how me and the blue haired man sounded together and smiled when we sounded pretty good. I looked over to see Glasses boy taking a breath ready to sing for the first time with Luka... Man I gotta find out his name.

I smiled. It may have only been a line, but it sounded pretty good, I listened as he continued with a couple of other people.

I looked at the next notes on the page and they seemed to be a octave higher than most of the song and I looked around to see who would sing it, but nothing could have prepaired me as my jaw dropped as I saw Glasses boy open his mouth to sing.

Glasses boy put a hand where his diaphragm would be and closed his eyes as he held the Mic and bent forward, singing the word 'Leia'. He actually did it. That note only seemed possible if someone kicked him in the jewels. Everyone seemed to turn to look at him and he blushed in embarrassment when he realized. People were in so much shock that the next ones to sing were almost late coming in.

I looked at my paper and nearly jumped. I had a solo. My hear began to race as I smiled greatly. I took a breath to begin.

The words were soft and sweet, until I heard another voice join me.

I looked over to see who was singing with me and smiled as I saw it was Glasses boy. He smiled back at me and we sang, looking at one another. We surprisingly sounded really good together._  
_  
The end of the song came and I decided to give it my all as I closed my eyes and let the rhythm move as I belted out the lyrics. Everyone sang at the end and the sight of all of us singing must have been awesome.

Luka whispered the last line and I lowered my Mic, looking out at Haku. Everyone was panting with sweat coming down their foreheads and I smiled, feeling I did a good job.

Haku smiled, her eyes shining. "Amazing! Everyone!" She said as she stood and clapped. " There are a couple of spots but thats to be expected. By the time the contest comes everyone will faint!"

I smiled and looked at Miku who smiled back. I honestly felt proud. My heart was racing and my smile wouldn't come off no matter how much I tried.

_'So this is what it feels like.'_

"Take the sheets home with you to practice. CD's are in this basket please grab one as you leave. We will start choreography tomorrow, you are dismissed."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Give and Take**

"Rin, get your butt out of bed!" My sister yelled as she ran into my room, dog piling onto my bed.

I groaned under her weight. "Ugh, get off me you fat cow!" I said sitting up and shoving her off, laughing triumphantly as I watch her fall off the bed and onto her butt.

"Ow that hurt you troll! And I am not a fat cow!" She yelled rubbing her butt as she got up.

"Haha! Says you...Your fault for running in here anyway!" I said glancing at my surprisingly silent alarm clock. If I really should be getting up it should be screaming at me by now. "Its only a quarter till 7! We don't have to be at school till 8!" I yelled at her, giving her the death glare. How dare she wake me up before 7... Stupid cow.

"Well mom wanted you up early to get your stuff together for practice today." Neru huffed at me. She is such a spoiled brat.

I sighed angrily as I flung the covers off of me and got out of bed, shoving the still babbling Neru out of my room.

"Also mom said-" I slammed the door in her face and locked it. "Hey, why you!" I cut her off by yelling, "Go eat some grass or something you cow!"

I heard and angry huff before footsteps walking away from the door. Yay! My win!

With nothing better to do I grabbed an orange towel and hopped into the shower, hoping to scrub the sweat from practice last night and the sleep out of me.

I walked out and towel dried my shoulder length blond hair as I plugged in my Ipod, hoping for some music to rock out to.

Hitting 'shuffle' I walked over to my overflowing, unfolded, drawers and tried to find something to wear as the first song filled the room.

'Borderlands' by Len Kagamine started to play loudly as I hummed along packing a zebra duffel bag full of stuff.

I started to skip around the room, holding various tops over my torso in front of a mirror to see how they looked. Now fully singing out the chorus.

Normally I hated the fan girl,'Kyaaa!' type of people but I couldn't help but love Len. It seemed to me he was the only one who could make music that I could stand, that I could really understand and dance to.

I zipped the duffel bag, finishing just in time to the end of the song. I grabbed my bag and my Ipod and walked downstairs.

"Good morning Rin!" My mom chirped cheerfully as I walked into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Mornin!" I said as I grabbed an orange out of the fruit bowl. I didn't know what it was with my obsession over oranges was but it was the only fruit that I could truly tolerate. That and bananas.

"Remember, I'll come after lunch to come pick you up for practice." Mom said, cutting a cucumber in thin slices.

I nodded popping a orange piece in my mouth.

Suddenly my phone began to vibrate and I looked at the ID.

**From:**_MiKu~LuVz~LeEkS_

**To:**_Orange-foreva-Rin_

**Hey Rinny! Hope ur ready for today!**

**From:**_Orange-foreva-Rin_

**To:**_MiKu~LuVz~LeEkS_

**As ready as ill ever b... kinda nervous**

**From:**_MiKu~LuVz~LeEkS_

**To:**_Orange-foeva-Rin_

**DONT BE SO DOWN ON YOURSELF! Did u not c all the ppl starin at u yesterday? U WERE GREAT!**

**From:**_Orange-foreva-Rin_

**To:**_MiKu~LuVz~LeEkS_

**It wasn't that good... anyway, i'll c u at practice.**

I didn't even wait for a reply from Miku I just stood up and set my plate back in the sink. I didn't feel like eating anymore. I'm not sure what it was but yesterday put a bad feeling in my stomach.

Miku had always been one of those 'I'm-better-than-you' types, and not just in attitude. She had the talent to back it up. For years I've lived in her shadow, but shes still my best friend and I would never change that for the world.

I decided to walk to school early, since I didn't have anything better to do. I just wanted this day to be over...

I walked into the building and put on my indoor shoes and walked to class. Even though I walked to school early it was still only 5 minutes before the bell and the classroom was already full of people.

I sat down at my desk and pulled out my supplies and looked out the window, daydreaming.

I hated this school. I would do anything to leave, but I could never do that. Maybe thats why I clung so close to my singing. It made me feel complete... happy. I didn't have many friends besides Miku... actually, Miku was my only friend. I would talk to people.. but nothing more than that.

It wasn't long before class had started with the teacher walking in. He was tall with brown hair and wore a blue suit as usual... I'm not even sure if I knew his name. Oh well.

The day wasn't much different from the others, the teacher saying boring stuff and me just staring out the window invisible. And thats how I liked it.

Finally lunch had arrived and I eagerly pulled out my bento and was about to plug in my ear buds as I waited for Miku when a conversation sparked my interest.

"Ne, ne! Have you heard the new album by Len!" A girl, Teto, practically screamed. She was a small girl with pink drills on the side of her head.

"Yes! OMG HE IS SOOO DREAMY!" A girl from another class screeched.

Album? I didn't know he had a new one out. I'll have to download that later...

"Ha! Len Kagamine? That little fag? He wouldn't know talent if it slapped him in the face!" Cried one of the guys from our class. Mikuo was it?

What a little ass.

He took the album from Teto's hand.

"Hey give that back!" Teto yelled jumping, but her attempts were fruitless for he was much taller.

"There is no way he can sing that high unless someone kicked him where it hurts!" He yelled.

I'm pretty sure this douche is the only on on the planet who doesn't like Len... that or hes just jealous he gets all the girls and his ugly face couldn't get any.

I was getting angry... the more I listened to their conversation the more enraged I got. Not just because he was insulting Len, but because he was just making himself sound like a huge ass and that made me angrier than anything...

"I mean I can't believe they'd sign this little-"

His sentence was cut short as I slammed one of my books shut. I ignored their stares as I calmly picked up my stuff and walked out of the room.

The last thing I heard before closing the door was, "What a loser."

I looked down as I walked down the hall. Were my actions a little to childish? Was I over reacting? I got out my phone and called my mom.

No way am I staying here. I have a career to start.

I practically stormed into the practice room, using the pass code that Miki gave me to get in. I expected the room to be empty.. seeing as practice didn't start for another hour or so, but I was wrong.

There on the stage was the glasses kid, lying on his stomach humming softly to himself.

I walked up to the stage, getting a closer look. He was wearing a black wife beater, yellow shorts and black and yellow Zitechs. He had a black hat again and had bulky yellow headphones on with a black 02 on the sides.

_'So thats why hes humming.'_I thought to myself.

"Hey," I said sitting in front of him, hoping he saw me.

He did as he smiled up at me and took his headphones off, resting them at the nape of his neck. "Hey."

"What are you doing here so early?" I asked not really caring.

He shrugged and sat up so I could see him fully.

"Don't you have school?" I asked a little more interested this time.

He shook his head no. "I'm home schooled." He said leaning back, putting the weight on his hands.

"Doesn't that get lonely?"

"Not really, I have friends. I travel to much to go to a real school."

I made my mouth in a little 'o' shape and began to rock back and forth.

"Why aren't you in school?" He asked with a small smirk looking at me with curiosity.

I blushed a little and decided to change the subject. "What were you listening to?" I asked remembering him humming.

"Spice." He said quickly... A little too quickly.

"Your listening to Len Kagamine?" I asked a bit skeptical.

"Yeah. What about it?" I shook my head.

"You were really good yesterday." I said smiling.

He blushed a bit, scratching the back of his head and looking away. "Thanks... so were you."

That caused me to blush a bit as well, I tried to push it down to ask another question but he beat me to it.

"So whats your name?"

"Rin Kamui." I said looking down at my hands.

He smiled. "Thats a pretty name, I like it."

I blushed a bit more and started to ask a question. "Whats your name?"

"L-"

"Rin!" His sentence was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Miku.

_'Crap, So close.'_

"You left me!" She said as she stormed onto the stage.

_'Double crap.'_

"Sorry Miku its just that-"

"Just what?" She yelled looking me in the eye as if challenging me.

I glared at her. Shes been getting on my nerves here as of late and this is just one of those instances. Why is she yelling at me anyway? This is so stupid.

"Never mind." I mumble, standing up with a small stretch.

Miku was about to counter until she was cut off by the appearance of more contestants and Haku.

"Hello all!" Haku sang loudly as the others took their place on stage.

Behind Haku stepped out a girl about in her late 20s in a pair of sweats and a sports bra.

"This will be your choreographer, treat her with care ok!" Haku said as she walked out of the room.

Practice began as we learned the choreography and worked on the song again. The moves were simple for the most part as we learned of how things would be set up and when people would get center stage.

After about a half hour of practice we had a water break and I decided to walk up to glasses boy, trying to avoid Miku as much as I could till she cooled off.

He was currently talking to a pink haired woman in her early 20s but waved when he saw me approach.

"So how is it so far?" He asked me taking a drink from a water bottle. His face was flushed slightly and sweat dripped from his forehead, plastering his bangs down.

I smiled. "Fine."

"OH! This is Luka! He said indicating to the pretty pinkette next to him.

She smiled at me and I shook her hand. By the time practice resumed Luka and I had already become great friends... witch was rare for me. Normally I was to shy and awkward to speak to people but glasses boy made it so much easier.

By the time practice actually ended I was drained. I walked over to my duffel bag to get ready to go when I noticed a piece of paper lying on it. I picked it up and unfolded it, reading the semi-neat handwriting.

_Dear Rin,_

_Sorry that you got yelled at by your friend... and for running you over in the mall the other day. I enjoyed our talk, txt me sometime k?_

_XXX-XXX-XXX_

I smiled to myself. I just made a 2 new friends today, got yelled at by one, and acted like an idiot at school. Huh, not bad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: What is Wrong With People?**

I finally got home with a feeling of mixed emotions. Happy I made some friends, mad because of Miku, and then nervous because the contest was in a two weeks.

Thats right. Two weeks. And I didn't know what I was going to sing. Darn... I should probably work on that.

Sometime during this week we are going to do a special day of practice to where we are going to work in separate groups. One group would work on dancing, the other on the song, and the third doing a special sound check singing their contest song. And I was totally screwed.

Remembering this small (huge) detail I rolled (flopped) out of bed and decided to open my journal, bringing it back to my bed.

I got this journal when I was about ten years old. The pages are tattered and ink splotched, and of course theirs a small jelly stain on the third page, but its never let me down. It was one of my most loved treasures, and my biggest secret. Not even Miku knows. I don't know why I kept it a secret, but I have. I guess it was my form of a diary, a place I poured my heart out in.

I laid on my stomach and flipped open the journal, scanning each page. Watching my handwriting evolve from big, shaky, and childish, to more refined and legible letters.

After reaching a blank page I groaned in frustration, not finding anything that was contest material. I stared at the paper for a few more minutes before my phone vibrated.

I opened it and looked at the number and smiled when I realized who it was.

**Well if it isn't glasses boy!**

I texted back happily, and saving him in my phone

It wasn't but two seconds after I set my phone down that it vibrated again.

**From:**_GlassesBoy_

**Well thats one way of saying hello :)**

I smiled and texted back, as a full conversation began between us. After about 5 more minutes of back and forth texts I got a new one, but I didn't like who it was from.

**From:**_MiKu~LuVs~LeEkS_

**I'm sorry about today rinny... I yelled at you for something totally stupid.**

I frowned. I didn't know what to say. It was stupid, the whole thing was stupid.

**Its fine :) any idea on what your gonna sing for the contest?**

I waited for a reply, I really just wanted to go back to texting glasses.

**From:**_MiKu~LuVs~LeEkS_

**OMG! Thx rinny thats y ur the best! And I don't know what i'm singin**

I giggled a little at that. Perfect Miku was in the same boat as me. Oh well, she was always sort of a procrastinator.

**Me either wanna help me?**

**From:**_MiKu~LuVs~LeEkS_

**Sure! But not now, moms screamin at me to do the dishes. Txt ya l8ter?**

**Alright later.**

I sighed and set my phone down and grabbed a pen. I stared as the unblemished piece of paper, thinking of lyrics.

_'Ok, I'm gonna write a song and its gonna be good. Now I just have to think of some-'_

_ZZZtttt_

I jumped and quickly grabbed my phone.

**From:**_GlassesBoy_

**So, do you know what your singin for the contest?**

I wanted to chuck my phone at the wall. _'I was about to find out, until you interrupted me!'_ I mentally yelled, but forgot about it. How would he know I was writing something?

**No not yet. Im thinkin of writing a song.**

**From:**_GlassesBoy_

**This late? I don't know if thats a good idea**

**What else am I suppose to do? I'm out of options here...**

**From:**_GlassesBoy_

**Well I guess I could help you.**

**Really? Thx that would mean a lot!**

I smiled and set my phone down thinking of the type of song I wanted. Before I knew it I had passed out and it was morning.

Sighing I rolled out of bed and got ready for school, yawning as I tied my big white bow on my head.

"Rin!" My mom called from downstairs.

"Coming!" I flew down the stairs and walked into the kitchen, but stopped in the doorway when I noticed one extra person there.

Her teal twin tail flowed as she bounded toward me.

"Rinny!" She yelled as she practically tackled me in a bear hug.

"Miku...Breath... Suffocating!" I gasped as I felt myself slowly turn purple.

"Oh sorry!" She said, jumping back and releasing me from her death grip.

I gasped as I regained air and color in my face.

"Don't... ever... do that... again!" I said still panting.

"Sorry..." She said sheepishly, rocking back and forth innocently.

I sent her a playful glare and we laughed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked grabbing some orange juice off the table.

"Miku here offered to take you to school." My mom said sweetly as she set a plate of eggs in front of my sister.

I opened my mouth to say something, but before I could even get the words out of my mouth I was being dragged out of the door and sprinting down the sidewalk.

"Miku!" I yelled trying to keep up with her pace. What can I say? She has longer legs...

She ignored me and we continued toward the school, and before we knew it, we were there.

"Mikkuu..." I wined, panting yet again.

She turned and smiled at me. "What? I wanted to run..." She turned away and walked into the building, leaving me behind to stare at her like an idiot.

What was the point of that?

I shook it off and walked in to put my indoor shoes on.

When I opened the door to the class room I received a ton of weird stares. Have you ever walked into a room were everyone was talking, but once you enter everyone goes silent and stares? Yeah, this was one of those moments...

"Yo, Kamui!" I flinched.

Mikuo.

Oh god what did he want?

I turned to face the teal haired boy as he stared at me.

"What was your problem the other day?" He asked me as he took a step closer.

I glared at him. Why can't I be left alone and have a peaceful life?

"Nothing," I said coolly. "I was just leaving."

"Yeah, right. Then why-" Mikuo was cut off by the sound of the bell.

I sighed in relief. Saved by the bell. Literally.

After the weird encounter this morning I carefully avoided Mikuo. Every break we had he would always try and approach me but I'd quickly sneak away. I didn't know what his problem was, all I did was close a book. Sue me.

Lunch finally came and I took special measures to wait for Miku. After finding Miku we headed to the practice area, where glasses was already waiting.

"Hey, Rin!" He called out, waving his arm in the air. Today he was wearing a grey hoodie, black basketball shorts, the Zitechs from yesterday, and his headphones.

_'No hat today?'_ I thought as I looked as his long bangs and tiny ponytail.

"Hola Glasses!" I said walking up to him, with Miku behind me. I noticed him looking at her and I remembered they hadn't met yet.

"Oh, this is Miku!" I said to him gesturing to my best friend. "And Miku this is Glasses boy."

"Len."

"What?" I said, looking back at Glasses.

"My name. Its Len."

I gaped at him. _'Yay! I finally learned his name! Wait Len?'_

"Len?" I repeated, hesitantly as if testing it.

He nodded enthusiastically.

_'Huh, what are the odds. What ever.'_

"Hey Rin, I was wondering if you and Miku wanted to go to karaoke with me and a couple others this Saturday?" Len said happily, like a little puppy.

I smiled and replied almost instantly. "Sure!"

I turned to Miku, she seemed hesitant but agreed in the end.

"Great. Can you meet us at the karaoke place about 5 or so?"

I nodded and we spent the rest of the time talking about random things until practice.

Good thing tomorrow was Friday because I couldn't wait till Saturday!

Len

Sighing I opened the door to my empty apartment, taking off my shoes and throwing the keys on the table beside the door.

Walking down the hall I opened my bedroom door and closed it behind me with a light click. Sitting on my bed I looked down at my cat curled up in a ball. She purred as I stoked her head, I chuckled as she nuzzled my hand.

"How are you Aoi?" I asked still petting her.

My phone buzzed and I picked it up almost instantly.

**From:**_Rin_

**You promised youd help me on my song!**

I smiled as I looked at who sent it.

**Sorry! What do you want it to be about?**

I texted hoping to get some idea at what she wanted.

**From:**_Rin_

**Um.. I was hoping you knew...**

I sweat dropped. Oh boy this is going no where fast.

**How about we meet before we go to karaoke? That way we can get some idea.**

The reply was almost instant.

**From:**_Rin_

**Alright can't wait!**

**Good, its a date then.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Date?**

Date? Did Len type date?

I swallowed the lump in my throat down hard as I looked over the text message.

Dang it! It did say date!

My mind reeled. _'I've never been on a date before! Wait, did he mean it as a date-date? Or just a 'hey lets hang' type of date?'_

"GAHH!" I shook my head of the thought and flopped down on my bed. He couldn't have meant it as a REAL date. We just met!

I pulled the covers up and slammed the pillow over my head.

_'What have I gotten into?'_

Ahh Saturdays. I would like to thank whoever came up with the idea of weekends because now I could finally sleep in! Well... at least for the moment.

"Rin!"

I groaned, slamming the pillow over my head trying to block out the speaker. I told the familiar voice to go away.

"Rin!"

"Miku! Why does everyone insist on waking me up?" I said groggily as the pillow still covered my face.

"Get up! I wanted to tell you something!"

"What?" I huffed as I sat up, the pillow falling off of my face. My hair fell in front of my face and I didn't have a doubt it was sticking up in every direction.

"I found a song to sing~!" Miku said happily in a sing-song voice.

I stared at her for a moment. Blowing my bangs out of my face only to have them fall back in place. With a delayed reaction I reached for my pillow and threw it at her face.

"Hey!" Miku yelled as the pillow fell off her head. "What was that for?"

"For coming in here to wake me up and then rubbing it in my face that you have a song... Can I go back to bed now?" I said with a yawn.

"Nope!" Miku said hotly as she threw the pillow back at me. I made no attempt at stopping it, flinching as it smacked me in the face.

"Get up." She commanded again tapping her foot.

"Hu-uh" I said shaking my head like a little kid.

A vein popped out on Miku's head as she grabbed my arm and began to pull.

"Geeet uuuppp!" She said as she pulled.

"Mikkkuu!" I whined like a little child not getter her way as Miku yanked my arm again, harder this time.

"You have to get up! Its 11:00!" Miku said as she successfully pulled me out of bed.

"But I don't wannnaaa!" I said as Miku pulled me to the floor, and dragged me downstairs.

The next few minutes went in a blur and the next thing I knew I was downstairs staring blankly at my breakfast.

Zzzt.

I continued to stare at my food as my phone buzzed with a text message.

Zzzt.

I sighed and finally took out my phone and looked at the message.

**From:**_GlassesBoyLen_

**You still coming later?**

I read the text slowly, still trying to regain consciousness when I remembered karaoke. And yes I changed how he was saved in my phone. :)

**Yup! When are we meeting to work on the song?**

I typed, trying to seem awake in my text.

**From:**_GlassesBoyLen_

**How about that little cafe by west avenue in an hour?**

**Sounds good :) meet ya there.**

Sighing I got up to go change, seeing as I was till in my pajamas. Reaching drawers I put on a yellow tank top, black half jacket, and denim shorts. Walking back downstairs I put on my black converse, grabbed my journal, and left the house.

I left the house kind of early, hopping to wake up with a morning walk. The walk seemed to be working as I smiled, breathing in the fresh air.

It was still near the beginning of spring so the weather was still nice and the birds were still out chirping noisily.

Since I left early I half expected to be left waiting for a bit, but I was wrong as I spotted Len waiting for me.

He was leaning against the cafe building in a blue button up shirt that was left open, an orange shit, khaki shorts, glasses, and was staring at his black watch on his left wrist.

I couldn't help but blush a bit when I looked at him. He looked good.

"Hey," I said as I jogged up to him. He looked up from his watch and smiled at me.

"Hey, you ready to go inside?" He asked and I nodded my head.

Opening the door to the cafe warm air and a mixture of scents hit me. The cafe itself was small, but cute as it had flowers bed and pots everywhere. The cafe was busy this morning as many people were sitting and making idle conversation at the small mahogany tables.

Finally a tall brunette waitress came over and seated us.

"Hello! I'm Tammy. So, how may I serve you two today?" The waitress Tammy said as she handed us the menus and flashed a flirtatious smile at Len.

Len didn't seem to notice. "Two ice teas please."

"Alright, be right back!" The brunette flashed a smile in Len's direction before bouncing away. I just stared at here, feeling anger, and a little bit of disgust, bubble up inside.

"Sorry I ordered for you. Did you want something else to drink?"

I turned my head toward him. "Huh? Oh, no its fine." I flashed him a slightly forced smile, but he didn't notice.

"So, do you have any ideas yet?" Len said, lacing his fingers together and placing his elbows on the table.

"Uh, I guess maybe... a love song?" I suggested half-heartedly and hesitant.

Len looked thoughtful for a minute before shaking his head. "Maybe... but it should be different then most love songs..." Len said reaching for a napkin and a pen, getting ready to write any ideas.

"Here you go!" 'Tammy' said, setting down the drinks. "Are you ready to order?" She asked, more to Len than to me.

"Uh, yeah.. I'd like a banana split and-"

"Orange citrus smoothie, please." I chimed in, slightly cutting Len off.

The waitress turned, and losing her smile slightly, gave me a small glare before turning her head back at Len, her smile back in full force. "Alright, I'll be back soon!"

I glared at her back again. Sending her negative energy, hoping something horrible would happen to her.

"You like oranges?" Len said, snapping me out of my hate glare again.

"Uh, yeah... there my favorite."

"Cool." Len said sending me a million watt smile. I blushed and shrunk sheepishly in my seat, feeling foolish that I was ever jealous of Tammy.

_'Jealous? What am I thinking! I mean sure Lens a great guy... any girl would be lucky to have him. Wait? What am I saying? I don't like Len! His my friend and we barley know each other!'_

"Rin?" I snapped out of my mental 'like/friends' rant, when I noticed Len talking to me.

_'Wait like... friends...'_

I jumped and quickly grabbed my journal and the pen Len was holding, startling him a bit.

"Rin?" He asked again, with a slightly worried tone as I quickly started scribbling in my journal.

"Len!" Yelled as I stood up and banging my hands on the table, causing Len to flinch and lean back a bit in his chair.

I was aware that the whole cafe was probably staring at me, but I didn't care. "I got it! I have and idea!" I shrieked happily.

Len got over his surprise at my sudden outburst and leaned forward, smiling. "Thats great Rin! Are you gonna tell me what it is?" He asked curiously, seeing if he could help.

I continued to smile at him like an idiot. "Nope!" I said happily as I plopped back down.

He seemed shocked for a moment as he stared at me before he began chuckling. "Alright, what ever you think is best."

Tammy came back and started to flirt with Len again, but this time I ignored her. I was to busy staring at my notebook to care.

_'I'm going to win this contest for sure!'_

The rest of the time we sat and talked, laughing when the other would tell a joke or a funny story. Tammy, who was still trying to make a pass at Len, would occasionally stop at our table to talk. Yet in the end her chances were cut short when work intervened. She was a determined girl that was for sure as she was still not giving up, but I couldn't help but laugh maniacally inside when she asked him out and he turned her down.

As I talked with Len I had a wonderful time, forgetting that I was freaking out about the idea of a 'date' yesterday. I felt... comfortable with Len, like we've known each other for years.

Walking out of the cafe we decided we had sometime before we had to walk toward the karaoke place, so we took our sweet time.

"Haha! Okay, okay. So you really did that?" Len laughed as they continued to talk about their childhoods.

I smiled and nodded matter-of-factly. "Uh-huh! And he screamed like a little girl!"

Len began laughing again as we now stood in front of a building. "Here we are."

Len, being a gentlemen, held open the door for me as I entered. The main lobby was simple as it had cream colored walls and gray carpet. In the corner of the room sat a boy, not much older than us, leaning back in a chair reading a newspaper behind a desk.

Without even looking at the room sheet Len opened the door to the back and began looking for the room. After walking for a bit Len stopped at a door on the left side of the hall, about ten doors down from the lobby. Looking at the door I couldn't help but wonder who would be there.

Opening the door, Len lead the way in as I peered at the people from behind his back.

I breathed a small sigh of relief and smiled as they were all people from the contest that I've seen Len talk to.

The room was a little bigger than the others for we had a fairly large group so there was plenty of room to move around. There were three plush couches pushed against the wall and a small table in the middle full of drinks.

One on couch sat a green haired girl with goggles sitting on top of her head and I remembered her from practice as having a beautiful alto voice. I think her name was Gumi? Yeah, Gumi. Next to her sat a girl with long blond hair, I think her name was Lily... She sang with Miku for a bit in the group song.

On the middle couch sat Luka, who was talking to a purple haired man. Luka and I had become pretty good friends since Len introduced us and she waved when I entered.

_'Well at least I recognize them.'_ I thought.

But... there was someone missing... Where was Miku?

I shrugged it off as her being late, or her mom was yelling at her to do the dishes again.

I followed Len as we entered the room, waving at everyone. I sat on the third couch next to Len as we all said our hello's.

"So who is going first?" Asked the purple haired man, getting straight to the point.

"I will! You went first last time Gakupo!" Luka said as she stood up, but Lily beat her to it.

"Not so fast pinky! I wanna go." Lily said smugly as she took the Mic from Luka and bounded up to the TV.

Luka just huffed and sat down.

Lily flipped through the song list for a moment before finally selecting the one she wanted. Looking over her shoulder I saw the title was 'Chloe'. Turning around she closed her eyes as she listened to the intro and began to sing, without looking at the words.

I was shocked at first at how low her voice was, but as I listened to the song I found her voice quite beautiful. The song, though slightly fast, was also different and I began to like it as she sang more. Near the chorus the song slowed a bit as she opened her eyes and smiled.

Lily, obviously enjoying the attention, started to dance slightly. Swaying back and forth, with her eyes closed again.

The song picked up pace again and she was enjoying the looks on our faces as we watched her sing rapidly. During the instrumental breaks she took the time to dance more, and even stopped to take a drink. I continued to watch her as the song was reaching the end and she was defiantly the type of person to have a flashy ending.

She sang the final lines perfectly and smiled triumphantly as she bounded back to her seat. Looking at the screen to see her score, she smiled as she got a solid 90. Which was pretty good because she wasn't looking.

"So who's next?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five: Why Do I Feel This Way?**

I was having a great time as I listened to Lily and Luka argue on who was going to sing or not. So far Lily, Gakupo, and Luka are the only ones who have gone.

Gakupo, who had a very deep voice, sang 'Paranoid Doll'. The song was good and at one point I even thought he was singing to Luka. And get this... I think Luka blushed! I didn't see Luka with a guy like Gakupo, but oh well.

Luka, who I already knew had a beautiful voice, sang 'Just Be friends'. And I'm pretty sure the entire time she was trying to out shine Lily.

Len, Gumi, and I were the only ones left to sing.

"Gumi's next!" Len cheered happily passing the Mic to the green haired girl.

Gumi smiled and took the Mic as she walked toward the TV. Gumi was a quiet girl and kind of shy, but she could be out going. She was the type of girl that had to know you for her to be weird.

Gumi selected her song called 'Your Love Will Surely Skyrocket' and waited for the moment when she would have to start singing.

The music was light and upbeat and you could tell Gumi loved the song by how she smiled.

The song was cute as she gave a little twirl and rocked side to side as the song continued. Gumi continued to dance as she sang the song with a happy heart. This was just a fun song so it wasn't very difficult to sing.

The chorus continued and at the instrumental break Gumi danced a little more and smiled. As the song finally came to an end Gumi sang the last lyrics with a smile that could break her face.

We clapped as Gumi blushed and sat back down, her smile still on her face. She was the type of girl that truly adored singing no matter what.

"Rin~" Len said swaying the Mic in front of my face. "Your the next victim!"

I flushed. I was having so much fun watching everyone else sing I forgot that my turn was coming up.

"No way! You haven't gone yet either Len!" I said trying to turn the tables back on him.

"Oh ho ho! Trying to cheat your way out of this are we?" Len said teasingly.

I flushed a bit. "Wha- But-Who? Me? Never!" I said as I fumbled over my words.

"Fine, lets do 'rock, paper, scissors' then." Len said, getting his fist ready.

I got out mine to and together we cried, "Jan, Ken, Po!"

Scissors and rock.

Damn.

I lost.

"Ha!" Len yelled jumping up and pointing his index finger at me. "I win, you lose! Now for your punishment, go sing." He said sticking the Mic in my face.

I sighed and grabbed it, walking over to the TV and flipping through the list.

_'Damn that Len! Oh boy, what to sing, what to sing- Oh, heres one!'_ I thought as I selected the song.

The beat for 'Melancholic' started and I immediately started to sing.

I smiled as I sang for this is one of my many favorite songs. As I danced and continued to sing I caught Len giving me a huge smile and a thumbs up. I playfully glared while rolling my eyes with a small blush on my face as it was time to sing again.

Suddenly an idea popped into my brain. As I sang I ran up to Luka and dragged her up with me and we danced together and she sang with me on some parts. Racing back I grabbed Gumi as well who let out a little squeak, but followed. The three of us sang the chorus and danced, even though all we did was run into each other and end in a fit of giggles.

Then Lily, Len, and Gakupo started to clap as we continued to dance and laugh.

The song began to reach its end as me, Luka, and Gumi swayed. My arm around Gumi and Luka's over me.

As I sang the last line I raised my hand up slowly for dramatic effect.

When I was finished everyone clapped and Gumi, Luka, and I all looked at one another and laughed, before I turned me head to Len.

"Oh Lenny boy~ Your turn!" I said with fake venom.

Len smiled and laughed as he took the Mic from me.

"Any requests?" He asked me, as I thought for a moment. I decided to give him an easy one.

"'Tori No Uta.'" Len smiled and selected the song.

I sat and watched him as he stood waiting through the intro.

My jaw hit the floor. I knew Len was good... but not this good. His pitch was perfect, and he sounded exactly like the original singer of the song, Kagamine Len.

_'Well maybe its a Len thing?'_I thought to myself as I was completely immersed in his singing. Not giving the idea that they both had the same first name a thought.

I could see Len smirking at my face as he continued to sing. I just watched as he sang every word by heart.

As the song continued he closed his eyes, but would always open them to glance at me and smirk. I would always flush slightly as I still couldn't take my eyes off of him. Finally he turned and looked at me as he sang the final line.

Len smirked as he set the Mic down and sat down by me again. I just stared at him stupidly, before looking up at his score.

100%

Ho...ly shit...

Len just looked at me with a smirk. "So who's next?"

After a couple more songs and duets by the others I finally announced, sadly, that I had to go home.

"I'll take you home." Len asked with a smile as he got up to stand beside me. What a gentlemen...

"You don't have to." I said as I turned to look at him. He just shook his head.

"I want to." I smiled at him with a faint blush dusting my face. _'Why does he have to be so nice?"_

We said our goodbyes as we walked out of the karaoke place. It was dark and the full moon shone brightly, illuminating the sidewalk.

"Hey, wanna take a detour?" I asked Len as we began our walk down the street.

Len shrugged. "Sure..."

Leading the way I walked farther down the street to the nearby park.

The park was small but perfect if you were a young adventurous child. The park had multiple slides, monkey bars, and swings but that wasn't the best part about this particular park.

This place had a small stream running through it and a small wooden bridge. The bridge was separated from the park a small ways and is surrounded by sakura trees. And of course since it was spring all the trees were filled with sakura blossoms, making it a beautiful sight.

"Wow..." Len whispered at me as he stared at the trees. And he was right. The moon was shining on the trees and a light breeze ruffled the branches causing blossoms to fall.

"Come on." I said as I walked onto the bridge as Len followed.

Len and I stared out at the stream. Our reflections being distorted by the falling blossoms.

"This place is amazing.." I heard Len say in a small whisper.

"Yeah..." I said as I lifted my head to look at him.

He looked back and chuckled softly.

"What is it?" I asked as he chuckled some more.

He reached his hand up and touched my hair. I blushed and shied under his touch, but he soon brought his hand back down to show a blossom had fallen in my hair.

I blushed harder as he smiled at me.

"Here," He said as he placed the flower by my ear. "A pretty flower belongs on a pretty girl."

My face reddened even more to the point I could even put a tomato to shame, my heartbeat racing in my ears.

I turned my head slightly and placed my hands on the rail. Len turned to, placing his hands on the rail as well.

I moved my hand slightly, causing our hands to brush and I felt my blush deepen. If that was even physically possible. I glanced to my right and was shocked when I saw Len blushing ever so slightly. I giggled quietly to myself, but he heard and turned to look at me with a puzzled look.

I opened my mouth to say something but he cut me off.

"Rin," He said looking down slightly.

"Yeah?" I asked curiously, turning to look at him.

"There is something I need to tell you..." He said, trailing off.

My heart skipped a beat.

"What is it?"

_'Whats with this now? A confession? We went on one date... No I'm sure its something else, I'm just getting ahead of myself... Wait I don't even like him like that! Or do I? I don't know! Man I'm so confused!'_

"Rin, I... I really had fun." He said as he smiled at me.

My heart sank a bit. _'What was that? The.. sudden feeling of dissapointment?'_

"Me too." I said, managing a weak smile.

"Well, and There was another thing I wanted to tell you. I feel like I can trust you on this."

I frowned a bit. "You can trust me Len."

He sighed. "Rin, I'm not really who you thin-"

_**RING!**_

I jumped as Len's phone rang.

He sighed in annoyance, cursing under his breath, as he took his phone out to look at who was bugging him.

"Sorry, Rin. I have to go. I'll finish walking you home okay?" He said with a sad smile. His eyes screaming 'I'm-sorry!'

I nodded slowly and followed him as we began to walk toward my house.

The rest of the walk was silent as I followed behind him, watching the ground.

_'What was he going to tell me? 'Not who you' what?'_ I shook my head and looked up right in time to bump into Lens back.

I let out a small 'oof' as Len turned around.

"Well, here we are..." He said as I looked up.

_'Huh, I guess we are... wait. How did he know where I lived?'_

"I guess its bye, for now." I said with a small smile as I walked up the porch steps.

"Rin..." He said, as I turned around.

_'Is he trying to tell me what he was trying to tell me earlier?'_

There was a pause as Len seemed to think of what to say.

"Good night..." He said hesitantly, as if that wasn't what he wanted to say.

My heart sank a tiny bit again but I smiled.

"Good night."

And with that I opened the door and entered the house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six: Accusations**

With an exasperated sigh I placed my hand on my forehead, staring at a piece of paper in my other hand at my desk. _'How am I going to finish this?'_ I thought staring at the paper I scribbled on at the cafe.

As I gazed at the paper an image of _him_ flashed through my brain. I groaned, laying the paper back down on the desk.

_'What was he going to say?'_ My head hurt... to much thinking. _'I'm sure he'll tell me, I just have to wait.'_

Standing up I walked to my dresser and got dressed for school. Pulling out my freshly washed uniform.

_'Yay another day of hell... Well here goes nothing!'_

"Rin!" I heard Miku call as she ran up to me. I had just entered the school and was putting on my indoor shoes.

"Hey Miku..." I said slightly in a daze.

"You okay?" Miku asked, waving a pale slender hand in front of my face.

I blinked. "Huh? Oh I'm fine. Hey Miku, why weren't you at karaoke?" I asked her, remembering her absence.

Miku looked a little shocked. "Well, I.. Uh..." She flustered trying to think of an answer, playing with her hands.

My eyes narrowed. "Miku..."

"I... I... hadtorunanerrand!" She blurted out quickly and louder than necessary. She closed her eyes and lowered her head as she spoke, as if ashamed.

"Okay." I said, shutting my locker door.

She looked up, here eyes wide. "What?"

"I said its fine, but you should have told me." I said, grabbing my bag off the ground and slinging it over my shoulder. I began to walk and she followed like a hopeful puppy.

"Really? Your not mad?" She said, a little to excitedly.

"Of course not!" I said turning around to poke her in the forehead. She smiled widely and skipped after me as we walked to class.

_'Yeah, because I sooo believe you.'_I thought with a roll of my eyes, but I shook it off for the moment.

Practice could not come any slower. The clock ticked in the completely silent classroom, mocking me. The light _tick tock_ was getting on my nerves. I was currently sitting in my Algebra class and we were all assigned to work out problems 1-50.

Algebra... man I hate this class. Its not that I'm not good at it, it just bores me to death.

Already finished with the assignment I stared out of the window with foggy eyes, hoping to daydream. Suddenly a light _plunk_ was heard as a raindrop hit the window.

I blew the bangs out of my face with a light sigh. _'Great, that adds more to this increasingly slow day...'_I thought was I watched the rain slowly pick up. Soon I felt a sudden heaviness in my eyelids as they wanted to flutter closed. _'Crap, I can't fall asleep now!'_I thought, but my eyes took over and I fell into darkness of sleep.

My eyes lightly fluttered as light penetrated my vision. Squinting I lifted my head with a small tired groan. My neck was stiff and I had a headache. Looking around the room I noticed that the classroom was empty. _'What time is it?'_

I turned my head to glance at the clock.

1:00

My eyes widened and nearly popped out of my head. I leaped out of my seat and grabbed my things in a rush.

_'I'm late!'_ I screamed in my head as I bolted out the door. Skidding around the corner I bumped into several people and nearly fell over several times.

"Hey!" "Watch it!" "Out of the way!" They all screamed at me, but I ignored them and continued to run.

_'Wheres Miku? She was suppose to take me to practice!'_ Running around the school I decided to look for her to see if she was still here. Finding no sight of her I began to panic. _'Damn she left me!'_I cursed in my head.

_'What do I do now?'_

I ran.

I burst into the practice room, cutting off the song and making all eyes fall on me. I panted, out of breath from running so much. I'm sure my cheeks were flushed and my hair was a mess. I was still in my school uniform and I didn't have any of my practice stuff.

"Miss. Kamui?"

I stiffened at the voice. Gulping I turned my head to Haku, the director of the contest, and vice president of Vocaloid.

_'I'm screwed.'_

"Y-yes?" I answered, my voice cracking and sweat beading on my forehead.

"I would like to know why you are almost an hour late." Haku began, her normal smile and shining violet eyes were gone as they were replaced by hard eyes and her lips pressed in a thin line.

"Uh, I... um, sorta fell asleep in class?" I said hesitantly, not sure how to answer. The entire stage burst with laughter. I blushed from embarrasment. I wanted to hang my head, but instead I cast a sidways glance at the stage.

Len.

He was the only one not laughing. In fact, he even had a concerned look on his face.

"And what does that have to do with being late?" Haku said as she walked closer to me.

I flicked my gaze back to Haku. My eyes began to sting as moisture began to build. _'This. Can not. Be. Happening!'_

"Well... I fell asleep and didn't wake up till one o'clock, and my ride had already left without waking me up." I said quietly. Suddenly the floor interested me greatly as I stared intently at the red carpeting that covered the floor.

"Well I expect better from you next is your one and only warning. Is that clear Miss. Kamui?"

I gulped before croaking a small "y-yes." She turned and walked back the place she was before. "Five minute break everyone!" I heard her yell as she stepped out of the room for a moment. I meekly walked toward the stage. I could feel the eyes piercing me like knives as I took my place.

"Rin..." I heard Len say, his voice filled with worry. I lifted my head.

His face screamed concern, even with his hat and glasses on.

I forced a smile, my eyes still a little watery. "I'm fine" I said shakily.

He didn't seem convinced. "Rin," He took a step closer to me.

"I mean it I'm fine!" I said a little to forcefully. He visibly flinched and I immediately apologized.

"I'm sorry Len, it was just a little embarrassing okay?" He relaxed a bit but he still seemed worried.

He was about to speak again, but I caught sight of someone I didn't really want to see at the moment.

Glancing behind Len I could see Miku taking a drink of water, her long hair pulled into a single ponytail. A small flame of anger flicked on as I began to walk toward Miku.

"Miku." I said sternly, causing her to choke on her water a bit.

"O-oh, hi Rin!" She said with fake enthusiasm.

"You did it." I said plainly, watching her face pale a bit before hardening. _'She is so easy to read.'_

"What in the world are you talking about?" She fired back. I could feel Len's presence behind me as he walked up.

"Rin, whats going on?" I heard him ask but I ignored him.

"You were my ride here. You saw that I was asleep and didn't wake me up. You made me late!" My voice rising as my anger welled up.

Soon, I felt more eyes on us as they saw that a fight might erupt.

"What kind of accusation is that?" Miku yelled back.

"You were my ride here, it had to have been you!" I said taking a step forward, foreheads almost touching.

"Rin..." I heard Len plead for me to stop but I continued to rant.

"You can be so stupid! You were my ride here and I was late, what makes you think you didn't do it!"

"What if I thought you left early again! Huh! What about that!"

"Thats why you look for me! And what about the lie you told to me earlier!"

"Now its about me lieing? What the heck Rin?"

"Rin I really think you should stop. Haku might walk in."

"Shut up Len!" Miku and I said in unison before turning back toward one another.

"Yeah, you lied to me earlier when you-"

"RIN!" I jumped, Len's loud commanding voice echoing. I turned toward him, looking at his stern gaze. "Stop. Now." I flinched at the sound of his voice. I bowed my head and walked off. Not doubting that there was a smirk on Miku's face.

_'Stupid Miku.'_I thought as I poked my toe in the dirt after practice. _'What did she have to gain by making me late?'_ I thought as I kicked a rock, sending it flying over a bush.

"Ow!"

_'What the?'_

Peeking over the bush I saw Len rubbing his head, his hat was off and his glasses were slightly askew.

"Oh man! I'm sorry Len!" I said stepping over the bush.

"Oh, hey Rin." He said, rubbing his head slightly. "I think you should change your method of greeting people." He said as he fixed his glasses.

I giggled. "Sure, I'll take note of that." I said taking a seat next to him.

"Whats that?" I asked noticing the notebook in his lap.

He glanced down, his eyes widening slightly as a small blush dusted his face. With a quick motion he closed it. "Nothing." He said, trying to look like nothing happened.

"Hand it over." I said with teasing smirk.

"Hand what over?" He said, feigning innocence.

I let out a small giggle. "You know what I mean."

"I have no idea what your talking about." He said turning his head away from me, his nose in the air slightly.

Taking the chance, I snatched the notebook and began running.

"Hey! No fair!" He yelled getting up to run after me.

I laughed as I climbed high in to a tree, waving the notebook in front of his face.

"Hey, careful Rin you might fall." He said, all teasing out of his voice.

"Pshhh, I won't fall! I'm like a monkey!" I said standing up on a limb.

"Yeah but-"

"Ahh-!" I yelled as my foot slipped on piece of loose bark.

"Rin!" Len yelled as he lunged forward.

I closed my eyes for the impact. Suddenly I felt warm, secure arms wrap around me followed by a light thump.

Slowly opening my eyes I found myself on top someone, Len's glasses lying a couple inches from me.

"Len? Are you okay?" I asked looking up.

I froze.

"Len?"

Oh. My. God.

_'Who is this?'_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Realization**

'_Who is this?'_

I quickly got up and backed a few feet away.

Len groaned softly as he held his head.

"Rin?" He asked as he looked up. I flushed slightly and he looked over to his side and at his glasses. The right lens had fallen out and the frame was slightly bent.

His eyes widened and he picked them up off the ground before standing. Stuffing them in his pocket, he looked back at me.

I couldn't help but flush and stutter. "Y-your K-k-kagam-mine L-len." I said shakily as I lifted a finger to point at him.

Len sighed and shifted his weight. "Yup, that's me." He said with a small smile.

I instantly bowed and began speaking. "I-I am so sorry for my behavior! Here is your notebook back, again I am soooooo sorry Kagamine-san!" I sputtered as I quickly returned his note book.

Len just let out an aggravated groan. "Gah! This always happens!" He said loudly, throwing his arms in the air.

I lifted my head and gave him a puzzled look. "What happens?" I asked, forgetting to act polite.

"This! You apologizing, bowing, and suddenly calling me Kagamine-san!" He said exasperated, turning his gaze at me.

I flinched slightly, and he seemed to notice this.

He gave a small sigh and his face softened. "It, its just this always happens. Whenever people know who I am they always freak. " He walked back over to the tree and sat down, motioning me to follow.

I carefully sat down, suddenly becoming cautious around him.

His eyes saddened slightly as he watched me carefully sit down and how I was acting different.

"Its not all that easy being a idol. You don't get a chance to make friends and hangout. There's always paparazzi following you and getting assaulted by rabid fan girls, you're almost always on the road."

I looked at him, stifling a laugh when he said 'rabid fan girls.' He leaned back and looked up at the leaves.

"When the company asked me to work with the contestants of this contest, of course I said yes. When I found out that we had to rehearse with them I quickly put up a disguise hoping to actually make friends." He looked at me and smiled. "And I did."

I blushed a bit at his words, knowing he was talking about me.

"But why didn't you tell me?" I asked, looking at him curiously.

"Well I tried. Remember?"

I looked back and remembered when he was trying to tell me something by the Sakura trees but his phonerang.

He smiled when he realized I remembered and turned to face me fully.

"So no more 'Kagamine-san' okay?" He asked me with a million dollar smile.

I blushed and nodded.

'_I'm friends with a famous pop star…. Best day ever!'_

"So, are the glasses fake?"

He nodded. _'Of course there fake, why would an idol wear glasses?'_

"Are there anymore stars rehearsing with us?" I said, watching as he nodded.

"Who?" I asked excitedly, leaning forward.

"That's a secret." He said, chuckling when he saw me give an annoyed huff and start pouting.

"Some friend you are…." I mumbled, causing Len to chuckle more.

"Are you all prepared for the competition?" Len asked, diverting my attention.

"Sort of."

"Sort of? Have you finished the song you wrote in the café?"

I flushed, my blush a deep cherry hue. I nodded slowly, embarrassed by my work.

He seemed to notice. "What is your song about anyway?" He asked with a smirk.

I blushed a bit more and turned my head. "None of your business…" I mumbled.

He chuckled a bit and leaned back on his hands, we continued talking for about an hour before someone came to pick him up. After he left I went and grabbed my things and headed home myself.

'_So my new friend Len is really a pop star….. Can life get any weirder?'_

The next day, Len didn't show for practice. Miku kept glancing at me every once and a while to give me death glares. I shivered and turned my head, hoping to avoid her. Sure what she did was juvenile I couldn't help but be mad.

I mean this was my dream…. Wasn't it?

At the end of practice I stuffed the ear buds to my Ipod in and walked home.

When I got home I rushed up to my room and flung myself on the bed. Reaching for my phone I texted Len.

I must have dozed off after that because when I woke up the sun was lower in the sky. I opened my phone to see if Len had responded.

**0 New Messages**

Sighing I closed my phone and went back to sleep.

'_Maybe he will be here tomorrow.'_

The next morning I groggily walked into class and took my seat near the back. Today I was actually early so most of my classmates were talking in groups.

Mikuo, seeing me siting, walked over.

Great….

"You never answered me the other day."

I just gave him a side long glance. "I'm sorry. What was it again?" I just wanted him to go away.

"What is your problem? And why do you keep leaving after lunch?" He asked placing a hand on my desk.

"That's none of your business." I looked down at his hand before shoving it off.

He just glared at me. "You know, you really are just a stupid weirdo."

I just looked at him uncaringly. He just scoffed and walked away. Smart choice.

Later that day at practice, Len showed up late. He walked in panting, his hair sticking out in places and glasses fixed. He seemed tired and completely out of it.

Running up the stage stairs he threw his stuff down and stood by me.

"Why weren't you at practice yesterday?" I whispered, leaning over slightly.

He looked at me, opening his mouth to answer, but was shut down by Haku's booming voice.

"Alright, now that we're all here take it from the top.

The days were counting down. Len wouldn't text me back, and he kept showing up late or not at all, my song was finally getting the final touches, and Miku still wouldn't speak to me. Don't get me wrong I tried to talk to her, but she wouldn't hear it.

The contest was now less than a week away. So that means its stress time.

That morning I actually go up early without the aid of my annoying sister. Getting out of bed and stretching I took a shower and put on my uniform.

Trotting down the stairs I did the normal breakfast routine before heading out.

When it was finally time for practice I found Len already there.

I rushed up the steps to great him.

"Len, finally!" I said as I set my stuff down and walked over to him.

He gave a weak smile. He looked even more tired and there were now bags under his eyes.

"Hey, sorry I haven't been texting you back." He said with a small yawn.

"You better be!" I said, pretending to pout.

He chuckled and I smiled. "Where have you been?" I asked sitting down, seeing as we had time before practice started.

"Work."

"Work? Doing what?"

"Writing a new song, TV appearances, a benefit concert…." He continued, counting everything on his fingers. "…..Dinner with the president…."

My eyes bulged out of my head as I screamed, "You had dinner with Obama!" I stood and pointed, my mouth open and earning stares from the others on stage.

"SHHH!" He said harshly as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down.

I flopped back down next to him as he shook his head. "Geez, what am I going to do with you Rin?" He said with a smile.

"Oh, I don't know…. Mental hospital?"

"I'm starting to think that."

"Hey it was just a suggestion." We laughed and then practice started.

After practice, I walked to get my stuff after Len had to leave early. Walking up to my duffel bag I found a note.

Picking it up I opened it and read.

_Sorry for the past couple of days, how about another date to make up for it?_

_I'll wait for you answer._

_-Len_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Amusement Park**

My face flushed, my blush growing as I gave the note another once over. Slinging my bag enthusiastically over my shoulder I ran outside and plopped in my mom's minivan. Reaching for my phone I quickly flipped it open.

**To:**_Len_

_**Wouldn't miss it**_**.**

**LEN'S POV! XD**

I took a swig of my water as I whipped some sweat off my brow. I was currently taking a five minute break from a special rehearsal and I was reaching my limit. The constant running was really starting to get to me.

Taking another sip of water I looked down as my phone began to vibrate. Picking it up, I smiled as I looked at who the text was from.

_**Wouldn't miss it.**_

My grin widened as I read the text and I quickly sent one back, ignoring the stage manager as he yelled at me to get back on stage.

_**Great! You don't have school tomorrow right? There isn't practice either so how about I pick you up at about 9 AM okay? See you then!**_

_**-Love Len**_

I quickly hit send and set my phone down before walking back on stage and listening to the stage manager rant.

**RIN POV! (it will keep switching in this chapter so please don't get mad!)**

Reading Len's text I squealed and plopped down on my bed. Holding the phone up I read the text over and over again, making sure I knew every word.

I squealed again. I felt like a school girl from a manga from how I was reacting, but who can help it? I WAS GOING ON A DATE WITH A POP STAR! I couldn't help but think how perfectly my life is going.

Except one thing.

Miku.

Turning my head I looked at my phone, debating on what I should do. Sighing, I finally gave and decided to text Miku for the millionth time.

**To:**_Miku_

_**Hey Miku, its me. (Though you probably want nothing to do with me….) I just texted to apologize for yelling at you and I just wanted to go back to being friends**_

_**-Rin**_

After hitting send I felt an immediate wave of questions hit.

_What is she just ignores it again? What if she really didn't mean to leave me and I was just overreacting?_

The list went on and I started to feel guilty and totally responsible for the entire thing. I mean…. I was the one to fall asleep.

Groaning I rolled over and closed my eyes, hoping to fall asleep as quickly as I could to get the guilt out of my mind. I succeeded, for I fell into a dreamless and blissful sleep.

**LEN! (told you I would be switching back and forth.)**

Today was the day, my date with Rin. I smiled to myself as I watched houses pass by in the back of mycar before we made a left.

Now that Rin knew who I truly was I wasn't near as cautious. I could finally relax and just be a normal teenager for a change. An image of Rin flashed, I smiled just thinking about her. She was my first true real friend. She made me feel warm and happy and I loved every minute of it.

"Were here sir," I heard the chauffer call as he slowed to a stop in front of Rin's house. I smiled and said a quick thank you before getting out.

Rushing up the porch steps I stood before the front door as I rang the doorbell. It wasn't long before the door opened and a lanky blond was standing before me. She smiled warmly and ushered me inside.

"You must be Len-kun, right?" She asked, closing the door behind me. She seemed older and looked a lot like Rin. _'She must be her mom.'_.

I smiled back and nodded.

"She'll be down in a second," She said as she walked to the bottom of the stairs. "RIN!"

I winced as she called for her daughter, and I thought Haku was loud.

There was a light click as a door opened, revealing a rather tired Rin.

"Yeah mom?" She asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and yawning.

"Len-kun is here to pick you up." Rin froze. She looked down at her still pajama clad self and put a hand on her head, making her bed head worse. She looked down at me and I smiled, her eyes widened and she let out a quick scream before running back in her room and closing the door.

Her mom sweat dropped and I chuckled. _'Same old Rin.'_

There was a series of crashed and yelps as Rin rushed around trying to get ready. I sweat dropped before chuckling again. Finally the door opened again but just as she was about to walk out of her room she stubbed her toe on the doorjamb.

"OW!" She grabbed her toe before tumbling down the stairs.

Her mom face palmed herself and I walked up to Rin once she hit the bottom.

"Does this happen a lot?" I asked, helping Rin up.

She nodded. "Surprisingly, yes."

Rin let out a nervous chuckle as she rubbed the back of her neck. Grabbing her shoes she quickly slipped them on and said by to her mom.

**RIN!**

Wow.

Len had a nice car.

Len walked ahead and opened the door for me as I slipped into the swanky black car. Sliding in next to me I noticed the car was extremely spacious.

"So, where are we going?" I asked, smoothing my denim skirt. Since I woke up late (So embarrassing!) I didn't have much time to get ready, so I chose to throw on something quickly. I threw on a denim skirt that ended a little above my knees, black leggings that ended mid calf with lace at the bottom, black converse, a light pink tank top, and a white short sleeved jacket that was only zipped half way.

Len just smiled. "That is a surprise."

I pouted slightly as I took in his appearance. He was wearing an orange shirt underneath a black short sleeved shirt with a V-neck that buttoned up, dark blue faded jeans, a black watch, his glasses, and checkered Vans. He looked great. No, more than great. He looked fantastic!

Len just chuckled and sat back in his seat. The rest of the ride was fairly silent as we stared out the window.

I was just beginning to dose off when the car came to a stop.

"We have arrived." Len smiled at the chauffer and said a quick thank you, holding the door open for me.

Stepping out I looked around, spying the rather large sign that gave our location.

_**FUN LAND AMUSEMENT PARK!**_

I began to swell with excitement as I looked at Len. He just nodded, confirming this was the place and I began to run to the front gate.

**LEN!**

I chuckled as I watched Rin run to the front gate. She was more excited than a kid on Christmas morning. Reaching the gate I handed a lady my ticket and we were ushered inside.

Rin squealed with excitement as she took off in front again.

"Rin wait!" I yelled after her, rushing to catch up.

She turned around and puffed out a cheek as she waited for me to catch up.

"Come on Lenny!"

I sweat dropped. "Lenny?" I repeated with a confused face.

She smiled and giggled. "I was just kidding." She said, enjoying the look on my face.

I sighed, rolling my eyes as I took her hand. It was my turn to enjoy the look on her face as her face sported a light dusting of pink.

"W-whats that for?" She asked, indicating our hands.

I just smiled and gave her hand a light squeeze. "So I don't loose you."

I chuckled as her blush grew. She turned her head as if trying to hide it.

Ready to get the show on the road I began to walk towards a ride, pulling her along with me. She followed, her head turned down and she was still blushing. She soon lifted her head and started to walk beside me, all excitement returning.

"How about this one?" I asked pointing to a ride in front of me. Her face flushed again, only this time from embarrassment.

"N-no way! That's a kid ride!" She said looking at the merry go-round.

"Well its worth a shot." I said as I dragged her in line.

She continued to pout as I helped her on a white horse with a golden mane.

"I could have got on myself." She said turning her head away. I grabbed her hand and held it up between us; she turned her head back to me.

"But that would be rude, Ohime-sama." I said as she blushed for the millionth time.

After the merry go-round she seemed to forget her embarrassment as she held my hand and started dragging me everywhere.

After several other rides I finally convinced Rin to sit down for some food and together we walked up to a small stand near the outdoor amphitheater for the park. After ordering something I began to notice that there were a ton of people walking toward the stands.

"Hey mister, what's going on at the amphitheater?"

"Oh that? There's supposed to be a live performance happening today." He said as he handed us our crepes.

Walking out of line I looked towards Rin. "Well, want to watch as we eat?"

She nodded enthusiastically as she took a bite of her orange crepe, skipping ahead of me slightly.

Walking toward the stage I started to hear the sound of someone arguing.

"What do you mean there running late!" A middle aged man yelled at a young woman.

"I'm sorry sir, but they just called. They said there plane was delayed and there having trouble coming over." The young distressed woman said as the man threw his arms in the air with an exaggerated groan.

"Well what are we supposed to do! If we make people wait any longer they'll get angry and start to leave."

"Well I'm sorry sir but-"

"I think I can help."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: A Song For You**

**RIN!**

"I think I can help." I stopped as I heard Len speak behind me. Turning I found him talking to two older people, I decided to walk behind him.

"I'm sorry little boy but you just let the big people handle this. Why don't you and your little sister go back to your parents and wait for the show."

I felt a vein pop on my forehead. _'Little sister? What ever! At least I'm not bald. Little sister my ass...'_ Just as I was about to snap back I heard Len chuckle.

The older man seemed a little taken aback but Len just took off his glasses and looked at the man again.

"I'm sorry sir but I'm not a little boy, and I would appreciate it if you would treat me and my date as such."

The man gasped slightly. "I-I'm so sorry Kagamine-san! Yes, just as you say!" The man sputtered, bowing deeply.

I gaped at him. Way to go Len! Who knew he had that much power?

"Great," Len smiled at the man before continuing. "Do you have a track of some of my songs?" He asked as the man stood again.

"Of course! We play some of your songs here at the park, please follow me."

Len grabbed my hand as we followed the man into a little sound booth by the stage. The man handed Len a CD, his eyes skimming the song titles. Len's eyebrows furrowed as he looked up at the man.

"Is this all you have?" Len said setting the CD down as the man nodded his head yes. Len sighed and I suddenly wished I hadn't been in such a rush this morning so I could grab my Ipod.

"I guess this will have to do." Len said as he pointed to a track on the CD. The man quickly put the disk in and I was ushered out of the sound booth.

I stood at the front of the stage alone for about 5 minutes before an announcement rang out over the loud speakers.

"**We are terribly sorry for the wait! The group that was suppose to perform at the amphitheater today is running late so would you all give a hand for our filler act tonight. LEN KAGAMINE!"**

Suddenly a mob of girls started to scream and rush to the front; they all began to push against me in a screaming horde. The screaming just got worse as Len stepped out and started talking into the microphone.

"Hello! How is everyone?" He said cheerfully, putting on his stage face and was answered with a chorus of screams. I plugged my ears as they screamed right next to me each shouting things like;

"I love you Len!" and "Your so hot!"

Len smiled and started talking again. "I hope you don't mind but I dedicate this song to a special girl…." He trailed off as he looked at me. I blush a bright cherry red at the cheesy line but I didn't turn my head away. He smiled as the music started and he began to sing, his eyes never leaving mine. The girls began to scream even louder, nearly drowning out Len's voice as he sang the beginning to 'World Is Mine.' (A/N Watch the music video and read the english lyrics, it will make more sense.)

Len continued to sing, his eyes not once leaving mine. As he sang I realized that this was the first concert of his I've ever been to. I smile as I enjoyed the sound of his voice and I start to jump with the rest of the horde of girls.

Len reached out a hand toward me and I quickly took it as he pulled me on stage, singing the first line again.

I ignored the whining from the other girls as I blushed. He spun me around and sang the line that says 'I promise I'll be by your side forever so just keep smiling.' I smiled, if felt as if we were in our own world. A world where only we exist.

I blushed again as he looked at me and sang. Knowing it was just a lyric about love I still couldn't help it when my heart jumped.

He seemed to see this and he pecked me on the cheek. I blushed a darker shade of red before I prepared myself for the scream.

He let go of my hand and took a couple steps back.

Listening to the lyric I puffed out my cheek in a small pout, acting along with the lyrics. He grinned at me cheekily, catching on to what I was doing and kept singing, before walking back up to me.

He took my hand again and kissed it, much to the displeasure of the fans and my embarrassment.

Seeing this he ruffled my hair and I gave him a playful glare. He smiled before turning back to the audience and continued to sing.

He grabbed my hand again and looked me straight in the eye, his expression soft but serious.

I smiled, my expression soft as I listened to the words. Only this time I knew that all the caring word were for me. When he sang that he was joking he turned away from me to show that he really wasn't before turning back toward me.

He sang the last part of the song as he gave my hand a light squeeze. I smiled and the whole crowd erupted in a fit of cheers.

The middle aged man from before ran on stage with a huge smile on his face.

"OH, THANK YOU!" He yelled, partly out of happiness and partly so we could hear him over the crowd.

Len offered a smile and a nod as we walked off the stage, still hand in hand. Once off stage Len quickly put on his glasses and grabbed a fedora off of a nearby table before taking my hand again.

I was starting to get use to him grabbing my hand as we walked out of the theater area.

"That was amazing!" I said cheerfully once we were sure we could hear each other again.

"Thanks, it means a lot from you." A blush dusted my face as we looked at each other, our faces only inches apart.

We slowly got closer until….

**RING!**

Len groaned and reached for his phone, glancing at the caller ID before answering.

"Hello?...Well I'm kind of in the middle of something….Yes… I understand… Bye." He sighed as he hung up the phone before looking back up at me.

"Look Rin… I'm sorry somethi-" I help up a finger, silencing him.

"Save it," I smiled at him. "I understand you have to do your idol thing, but do I still have a ride home?"

He just smiled at me and put an arm around my shoulders as he guided me back to the car.

**LEN!**

Rin is defiantly something else.

She understands me and what I'm going through, I know I can always talk to her. So as we sat in the car with her head against my shoulder, fast asleep, I couldn't help but smile and let my heart skip a beat.

I looked down at her and brushed some stray hairs from her face before laying my head down on hers and falling asleep myself.

'_Rin, if only you had any idea what your doing to me.'_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: It All Falls Apart.**

**RIN!**

The next morning I let out a lazy yawn and stretched before placing my feet on the cold hard wood floor. The wood sending a shiver down my spine as I wrapped my arms around myself.

Suddenly snapping out of my sleepy state I finally noticed my surroundings. I was back in my bright orange colored and messy room.

'_I must have fallen asleep in the car.'_I blinked a couple of times realizing it must have been Len who brought me back inside.

"Way to play it cool Rin!" I grumbled, facepalming myself.

Shaking the thought out of my head, I stood and stretched one last time before hopping into the shower. The events from yesterday were still fresh in my mind as I thought of how Len and I really did seem like a couple. I blushed a bit remembering the gentle look in his eyes as I wrapped myself in my neon orange towel.

Quickly changing, I glanced at what I was wearing in the mirror before fixing my hair. I was wearing denim shorts, a navy blue tank top, and a big white over shirt that fell of my shoulders slightly. For the final touches I clipped on some black suspenders, letting them hand behind my thighs and sparkly silverconverse.

Nodding to myself I was almost ready to go as I threw my hair up into two small low pigtails and adding my trademark clips and bow that made me look like a bunny. Grabbing my phone, bag, amd journal, I started rushing downstairs.

Preperation time was obviously running out so today was an extra long practice. Not only were we working on the group song but we were also making dance numbers for our songs. It was a big shot contest so obviously they were allowing us to use the heavy artillery.

Quickly stuffing and orange in my bag and kissing my mom on the cheek I was out and racing down the sidewalk, practically skipping the whole way there. Rusing in I said a quick 'Hi' to Miki before hopping over a black leather couch and up the escalator.

I felt absolutely unstoppable!

**LEN!**

I felt like crap.

I yawned as I walked on stage, completely wiped out. After dropping the sleeping Rin off at her house I had to go to a last minute extra practice for the contest. All the guest stars were required to do something between contestants and obviously I wasn't happy about it either. The whole time I was complaining, I mean this is for the contestants! Not people who already have record deals and besides we had a week!

Flinging my bag off to the side I laid down on my back, using my forearm to cover my eyes as I fought to stay awake.

I heard a melodic giggle so I removed my arm to see a beautiful blond standing over me. I gave her a smile before sitting up and patting the space next to me.

She graciously sat down and looked me over with her ocean blue orbs, taking in my dishelved appearance. My white shirt and black vest were slightly wrinkled, my tie was practically undone, and my hair was messier than usual.

"Geez Len, did a train hit you?"

I groaned and threw my head back. "Don't remind me!"

She giggled again and we sat talking for about ten more minutes before Haku barged in.

"Alright kiddies, its time to show me what you've got!" She boomed, clapping her hands three times.

We began with the usual routine. First with a vocal exercise and stretching but I couldn't help but feel as if someone was watching me.

At first I shook off the feeling but as we got in our spots to start reahersal for the group song, I felt it again. Glancing around I didn't find anyone, until my eyes locked with someone elses.

As I looked over I was surprised to see Miku looking at me as we each waited for our turn to sing. She gave a smug smile and mouthed something to me as she moved forward on her que.

'_We need to talk.'_

I gave her puzzled look but I shook it off as I continued, clearing my head before I went up. We ran the song about 3 or 5 more times before we were given a 10 minute break. Miku took this chance as she ushered me into the hall while I was getting my water bottle.

"What is it Miku?" I asked once we stopped by a water fountain, around the corner and a little ways from the door to the stage.

"I've noticed you and Rinny have been getting pretty close." She said as she leaned against the wall.

I blushed a bit and looked away, scratching the side of my cheek with my index finger. "I-I guess you could say that."

"Have you guys kissed?"

I'm sure if I had water in my mouth I would have spit it out. I flushed even more at the bluntness of her question but decided to change the subject. "I take it this isn't about you two making up is it?" I asked staring her down.

She just grinned. "No, but I'll tell you a little secret." She said as she grabbed my tie and pulled me closer.

"Rin has become so annoying… don't you think?" I narrowed my eyes at her as she continued talking. "I mean, who can actually believe that whole innocent thing?" She tightened my tie as she returned my firey gaze.

"In fact, I don't think I ever really liked her." My eyes narrowed even further as I grabbed her hands and removed them from my tie.

And thats when I saw it.

It was brief but there was a flash of... sadness? A small spark was lit in her eyes but as quickly as it appeared it vanished.

"I'm sorry Miku I can't continue this conversation. You and I both know that was a lie. Rin is your best friend, your just bitter because you don't want to loose this shot at fame."

She narrowed her eyes and moved away from the wall. I stood my ground as she placed her hands on her hips, eyeing me with the coldest glare she could muster.

'_Miku... what are your real intentions?'_

**RIN!**

I hummed along to my Ipod, my mood still as good as ever. I had just finished sending a text to my mom about practice when I heard someone call my name.

"Rin dear!" I turned my head to look at Luka as she rushed over holding a stack of papers.

Luka had sort of become my second mom after the time we spent at the karaoke place. She was always caring for me. She was also kind of my savior when Len was gone and I couldn't talk to Miku, we actually became pretty close. I also found out lots about her, like the fact that she's only 17 and loves tuna more than anything. Also just between us I think she has a crush on Gakupo but hasn't realized it yet.

"Whats up Luka?" I asked once she reached me. Her face looked flushed and she was also out of breath.

"Could you do me a favor?" She asked with pleading eyes. "I promise it will only take a second!"

I sighed but I didn't let if effect my cloud. "Sure, what is it?" I asked standing up from the edge of the stage.

She instantly perked up and thrusted the papers into my arms. "I need you to take these papers downstairs over to Miki for me. Thanks a bunch!" She said quickly as she bounced off.

I sweat dropped but shrugged it off as I tried to balance the huge stack of papers. _'Poor Miki.'_

As I stepped off the stage I skipped a bit to the door before opening it. Carefully opening the door I slipped out before letting it click quietly behind me. Looking each way down the hall I was just about to walk toward the escalator when I heard what sounded like talking.

Curious I walked toward the sound. Peeking around the corner I spotted Len, happy I was just about to call his name when I saw someone with him. Miku?

Whats Len doing with Miku?

The seemed to be-

I dropped my papers.

**LEN!**

I was still talking with Miku as she circled me slightly. I felt like Miku was a predator checking out its prey. Well aware that this wasn't just a friendly chat she stepped closer.

"I happen to know that Rin is head over heels for you, even if she doesn't notice it." She said, poking me in the chest.

I felt some blood rush to my face but I refused to let it get to me, even though my voice betrayed me. "Y-you do? What proof do you have?"

I felt like a moron. I've never acted like this before. I always had girls chasing me and I never flushed like this.

_'Its because your being confronted about it stupid!'_

I shook my head, bringing me back to reality.

She chuckled a bit, seeing the reaction she wanted from me. "Its so obvious! The way you two always talk, how you look at each other! Its kind of cute actually…" She trailed off at the end, her eyes getting softer before returning to the cold look they had before.

"I know why you've been avoiding her. Its not just because you left her at school is it?" I said softly, watching as her eyes widened. Knowing I hit a soft spot. I kept going. "Just talk to her, I'm sure she'll forgive you."

Her eyes began to water, tears threatening to spill over.

"Its because your afraid this contest will come between you two, because you both want this." I watch her head lower as the floor suddenly became more interesting. I knew I was going completly on a hunch, but seing as it was working I continued.

"You figured if you ignored her it would be easier. You knew this and you knew that contests bring the worst out in friends."

There was a small hiccup as she looked up, a lone tear trickling down her face. My eyes widening a bit at her reaction, taking it that my hunch was right.

"I really didn't leave her at the school you know." She wiped her eyes quickly before continuing. "Mikuo told me she already left, so I believed him." Several more tears escaped before I reached out and gave her a hug, reacting on instinct. I felt akward but it felt like the right thing to do.

"I just let her accuse me because I figured it would work into the plan, but she keeps sending me apology texts and-"

I shushed her. Through my limited knowledge of girls I know that they have a tendancy to over react. I'm not that good at comforting people but I tried as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"I understand its ok. You were just trying to be a good friend, even though I think you went about this wrong. Its really not that big of a deal. If Rin is truely your friend than whoever wins the contest shouldn't matter."

She hiccupped once more before looking me in the eye. I gave her a small smile and a nodd as she smiled back.

Seeing as everything was okay I began to pull away, but Miku suddenly pulled me by my colar and smashed her lips against mine. My eyes widened in shock before I heard the crash of papers, looking up just in time to find a flash of blond.

'_Rin.'_

**RIN!**

What. The. HELL!

What was that!

I couldn't take the sight.

I ran.

I had no idea where I was going but I just kept running.

My chest hurt but I couldn't tell if it was from running or being betrayed.

I felt tears start to build, sting my eyes and blurring my vision as I ran and frantically typed in the pass code to enter the auditorium.

"RIN!" I heard Len call as he turned the corner and tried to run up to me. I flung the door open and ran inside, ignoring his calls.

Once back in the auditorium I rushed back up the steps on stage, not even stopping when Luka called my name.

I finally stopped when I felt my butt crash on the floor from running into someone.

"Ow…." I whined as I rubbed my sore behind.

"Are you okay?" A timid voice asked. I immediatly knew who I ran into now.

Gumi smiled warmly at me as I just stupidly gaped at her before finally bursting into tears.

Gumi started to panic and look around frantically. I wouldn't blame her, one minute she runs into someone and the next there crying.

"Oh, dear...I um, d-don't cry! Please, I didn't mean to run into you. Did I hit you hard?" She questioned quickly, thinking this was all her fault.

I sniffed as I wiped a tear from my eye, chuckling a bit at her reaction. "No Gumi, your fine it's just…." I trailed off as I looked at the ground before standing. Patting my butt clear of dust and putting on my best fake smile. "It's just I'm really overwhelmed with stress right now, that's all. You know how it is..."

She gave me a questioning look, her green eyes knowing all. "That's not it… is it?"

I tried to continued with my smile, but knowing I can't fool Gumi I slumped my shoulders and my lip began to quiver. "No…" I felt tears prick my eyes again but Gumi just smiled.

She put an arm around my shoulder and moved some hair from my face, showing comfort like a mother would.

"What happened?" She asked when I was done sniffing.

"Well-"

"Rin!" Gumi and I looked up to find Len just as he burst through the door.

I looked away before speaking. "What do you want Len."

"I wanted to explain what happened. You see-"

"All contestants on stage! I repeat all contestants on stage!"

I quickly started to away with Gumi tailing me. Len just sighed before following himself.

Thankfully the rest of the day we were paired with our dance groups to work on the song that we were to perform later this week. Glad that I wouldn't have to try very hard to avoid Len I started to relax and got my journal out. I looked over the song quickly, feeling a pang in my chest, before slapping it down on the table and erasing madly. Restraining tears the entire time I wrote down some new lyrics.

Nodding at my quick thinking and handy work I began to show the group the new song, knowing that this version is suited better to the situation.

As soon as practice ended I quickly left, ignoring Len as he asked me to talk to him. Once home I flung my bag in the corner of my room and flopped on my bed, burying my face in my pillow. I didn't cry but I sure as heck wanted to.

As I sat questions began to form in the front of my mind, beggng to be answered. Why was he kissing Miku? Was he just using me? Was everything a joke? Was I a joke?

Shaking my head I erased them, knowing that they were ridiculous. But I couldn't help it. For some reason I felt... used. Like the wool had been pulled over my eyes.

I kept filling my head with false statements and questions before my eyes started to feel heavy and I slowly dozed off.

There was a light buzzing as I opened my eyes slowly, bracing myself to be blinded by light, but shocked when my room was dark. Looking over to where the buzzing was I flipped open my phone.

**15 New Messages**

My eyes widened, but sighed when I saw who they were from.

Len.

I scrolled through some of, barley glancing at them but knowing what they said.

**We need to talk**

**I can explain**

**Its not what you think**

**Rin? Are you there?**

**Rin, please answer.**

I stopped scrolling, for the messages just kept getting more and more desperate. I shut my phone and lay back down on the bed, thinking one last thing before going back to sleep.

'_Why?'_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10: It All Falls Apart.**

**RIN!**

The next morning I let out a lazy yawn and stretched before placing my feet on the cold hard wood floor. The wood sending a shiver down my spine as I wrapped my arms around myself.

Suddenly snapping out of my sleepy state I finally noticed my surroundings. I was back in my bright orange colored and messy room.

'_I must have fallen asleep in the car.'_I blinked a couple of times realizing it must have been Len who brought me back inside.

"Way to play it cool Rin!" I grumbled, facepalming myself.

Shaking the thought out of my head, I stood and stretched one last time before hopping into the shower. The events from yesterday were still fresh in my mind as I thought of how Len and I really did seem like a couple. I blushed a bit remembering the gentle look in his eyes as I wrapped myself in my neon orange towel.

Quickly changing, I glanced at what I was wearing in the mirror before fixing my hair. I was wearing denim shorts, a navy blue tank top, and a big white over shirt that fell of my shoulders slightly. For the final touches I clipped on some black suspenders, letting them hand behind my thighs and sparkly silverconverse.

Nodding to myself I was almost ready to go as I threw my hair up into two small low pigtails and adding my trademark clips and bow that made me look like a bunny. Grabbing my phone, bag, amd journal, I started rushing downstairs.

Preperation time was obviously running out so today was an extra long practice. Not only were we working on the group song but we were also making dance numbers for our songs. It was a big shot contest so obviously they were allowing us to use the heavy artillery.

Quickly stuffing and orange in my bag and kissing my mom on the cheek I was out and racing down the sidewalk, practically skipping the whole way there. Rusing in I said a quick 'Hi' to Miki before hopping over a black leather couch and up the escalator.

I felt absolutely unstoppable!

**LEN!**

I felt like crap.

I yawned as I walked on stage, completely wiped out. After dropping the sleeping Rin off at her house I had to go to a last minute extra practice for the contest. All the guest stars were required to do something between contestants and obviously I wasn't happy about it either. The whole time I was complaining, I mean this is for the contestants! Not people who already have record deals and besides we had a week!

Flinging my bag off to the side I laid down on my back, using my forearm to cover my eyes as I fought to stay awake.

I heard a melodic giggle so I removed my arm to see a beautiful blond standing over me. I gave her a smile before sitting up and patting the space next to me.

She graciously sat down and looked me over with her ocean blue orbs, taking in my dishelved appearance. My white shirt and black vest were slightly wrinkled, my tie was practically undone, and my hair was messier than usual.

"Geez Len, did a train hit you?"

I groaned and threw my head back. "Don't remind me!"

She giggled again and we sat talking for about ten more minutes before Haku barged in.

"Alright kiddies, its time to show me what you've got!" She boomed, clapping her hands three times.

We began with the usual routine. First with a vocal exercise and stretching but I couldn't help but feel as if someone was watching me.

At first I shook off the feeling but as we got in our spots to start reahersal for the group song, I felt it again. Glancing around I didn't find anyone, until my eyes locked with someone elses.

As I looked over I was surprised to see Miku looking at me as we each waited for our turn to sing. She gave a smug smile and mouthed something to me as she moved forward on her que.

'_We need to talk.'_

I gave her puzzled look but I shook it off as I continued, clearing my head before I went up. We ran the song about 3 or 5 more times before we were given a 10 minute break. Miku took this chance as she ushered me into the hall while I was getting my water bottle.

"What is it Miku?" I asked once we stopped by a water fountain, around the corner and a little ways from the door to the stage.

"I've noticed you and Rinny have been getting pretty close." She said as she leaned against the wall.

I blushed a bit and looked away, scratching the side of my cheek with my index finger. "I-I guess you could say that."

"Have you guys kissed?"

I'm sure if I had water in my mouth I would have spit it out. I flushed even more at the bluntness of her question but decided to change the subject. "I take it this isn't about you two making up is it?" I asked staring her down.

She just grinned. "No, but I'll tell you a little secret." She said as she grabbed my tie and pulled me closer.

"Rin has become so annoying… don't you think?" I narrowed my eyes at her as she continued talking. "I mean, who can actually believe that whole innocent thing?" She tightened my tie as she returned my firey gaze.

"In fact, I don't think I ever really liked her." My eyes narrowed even further as I grabbed her hands and removed them from my tie.

And thats when I saw it.

It was brief but there was a flash of... sadness? A small spark was lit in her eyes but as quickly as it appeared it vanished.

"I'm sorry Miku I can't continue this conversation. You and I both know that was a lie. Rin is your best friend, your just bitter because you don't want to loose this shot at fame."

She narrowed her eyes and moved away from the wall. I stood my ground as she placed her hands on her hips, eyeing me with the coldest glare she could muster.

'_Miku... what are your real intentions?'_

**RIN!**

I hummed along to my Ipod, my mood still as good as ever. I had just finished sending a text to my mom about practice when I heard someone call my name.

"Rin dear!" I turned my head to look at Luka as she rushed over holding a stack of papers.

Luka had sort of become my second mom after the time we spent at the karaoke place. She was always caring for me. She was also kind of my savior when Len was gone and I couldn't talk to Miku, we actually became pretty close. I also found out lots about her, like the fact that she's only 17 and loves tuna more than anything. Also just between us I think she has a crush on Gakupo but hasn't realized it yet.

"Whats up Luka?" I asked once she reached me. Her face looked flushed and she was also out of breath.

"Could you do me a favor?" She asked with pleading eyes. "I promise it will only take a second!"

I sighed but I didn't let if effect my cloud. "Sure, what is it?" I asked standing up from the edge of the stage.

She instantly perked up and thrusted the papers into my arms. "I need you to take these papers downstairs over to Miki for me. Thanks a bunch!" She said quickly as she bounced off.

I sweat dropped but shrugged it off as I tried to balance the huge stack of papers. _'Poor Miki.'_

As I stepped off the stage I skipped a bit to the door before opening it. Carefully opening the door I slipped out before letting it click quietly behind me. Looking each way down the hall I was just about to walk toward the escalator when I heard what sounded like talking.

Curious I walked toward the sound. Peeking around the corner I spotted Len, happy I was just about to call his name when I saw someone with him. Miku?

Whats Len doing with Miku?

The seemed to be-

I dropped my papers.

**LEN!**

I was still talking with Miku as she circled me slightly. I felt like Miku was a predator checking out its prey. Well aware that this wasn't just a friendly chat she stepped closer.

"I happen to know that Rin is head over heels for you, even if she doesn't notice it." She said, poking me in the chest.

I felt some blood rush to my face but I refused to let it get to me, even though my voice betrayed me. "Y-you do? What proof do you have?"

I felt like a moron. I've never acted like this before. I always had girls chasing me and I never flushed like this.

_'Its because your being confronted about it stupid!'_

I shook my head, bringing me back to reality.

She chuckled a bit, seeing the reaction she wanted from me. "Its so obvious! The way you two always talk, how you look at each other! Its kind of cute actually…" She trailed off at the end, her eyes getting softer before returning to the cold look they had before.

"I know why you've been avoiding her. Its not just because you left her at school is it?" I said softly, watching as her eyes widened. Knowing I hit a soft spot. I kept going. "Just talk to her, I'm sure she'll forgive you."

Her eyes began to water, tears threatening to spill over.

"Its because your afraid this contest will come between you two, because you both want this." I watch her head lower as the floor suddenly became more interesting. I knew I was going completly on a hunch, but seing as it was working I continued.

"You figured if you ignored her it would be easier. You knew this and you knew that contests bring the worst out in friends."

There was a small hiccup as she looked up, a lone tear trickling down her face. My eyes widening a bit at her reaction, taking it that my hunch was right.

"I really didn't leave her at the school you know." She wiped her eyes quickly before continuing. "Mikuo told me she already left, so I believed him." Several more tears escaped before I reached out and gave her a hug, reacting on instinct. I felt akward but it felt like the right thing to do.

"I just let her accuse me because I figured it would work into the plan, but she keeps sending me apology texts and-"

I shushed her. Through my limited knowledge of girls I know that they have a tendancy to over react. I'm not that good at comforting people but I tried as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"I understand its ok. You were just trying to be a good friend, even though I think you went about this wrong. Its really not that big of a deal. If Rin is truely your friend than whoever wins the contest shouldn't matter."

She hiccupped once more before looking me in the eye. I gave her a small smile and a nodd as she smiled back.

Seeing as everything was okay I began to pull away, but Miku suddenly pulled me by my colar and smashed her lips against mine. My eyes widened in shock before I heard the crash of papers, looking up just in time to find a flash of blond.

'_Rin.'_

**RIN!**

What. The. HELL!

What was that!

I couldn't take the sight.

I ran.

I had no idea where I was going but I just kept running.

My chest hurt but I couldn't tell if it was from running or being betrayed.

I felt tears start to build, sting my eyes and blurring my vision as I ran and frantically typed in the pass code to enter the auditorium.

"RIN!" I heard Len call as he turned the corner and tried to run up to me. I flung the door open and ran inside, ignoring his calls.

Once back in the auditorium I rushed back up the steps on stage, not even stopping when Luka called my name.

I finally stopped when I felt my butt crash on the floor from running into someone.

"Ow…." I whined as I rubbed my sore behind.

"Are you okay?" A timid voice asked. I immediatly knew who I ran into now.

Gumi smiled warmly at me as I just stupidly gaped at her before finally bursting into tears.

Gumi started to panic and look around frantically. I wouldn't blame her, one minute she runs into someone and the next there crying.

"Oh, dear...I um, d-don't cry! Please, I didn't mean to run into you. Did I hit you hard?" She questioned quickly, thinking this was all her fault.

I sniffed as I wiped a tear from my eye, chuckling a bit at her reaction. "No Gumi, your fine it's just…." I trailed off as I looked at the ground before standing. Patting my butt clear of dust and putting on my best fake smile. "It's just I'm really overwhelmed with stress right now, that's all. You know how it is..."

She gave me a questioning look, her green eyes knowing all. "That's not it… is it?"

I tried to continued with my smile, but knowing I can't fool Gumi I slumped my shoulders and my lip began to quiver. "No…" I felt tears prick my eyes again but Gumi just smiled.

She put an arm around my shoulder and moved some hair from my face, showing comfort like a mother would.

"What happened?" She asked when I was done sniffing.

"Well-"

"Rin!" Gumi and I looked up to find Len just as he burst through the door.

I looked away before speaking. "What do you want Len."

"I wanted to explain what happened. You see-"

"All contestants on stage! I repeat all contestants on stage!"

I quickly started to away with Gumi tailing me. Len just sighed before following himself.

Thankfully the rest of the day we were paired with our dance groups to work on the song that we were to perform later this week. Glad that I wouldn't have to try very hard to avoid Len I started to relax and got my journal out. I looked over the song quickly, feeling a pang in my chest, before slapping it down on the table and erasing madly. Restraining tears the entire time I wrote down some new lyrics.

Nodding at my quick thinking and handy work I began to show the group the new song, knowing that this version is suited better to the situation.

As soon as practice ended I quickly left, ignoring Len as he asked me to talk to him. Once home I flung my bag in the corner of my room and flopped on my bed, burying my face in my pillow. I didn't cry but I sure as heck wanted to.

As I sat questions began to form in the front of my mind, beggng to be answered. Why was he kissing Miku? Was he just using me? Was everything a joke? Was I a joke?

Shaking my head I erased them, knowing that they were ridiculous. But I couldn't help it. For some reason I felt... used. Like the wool had been pulled over my eyes.

I kept filling my head with false statements and questions before my eyes started to feel heavy and I slowly dozed off.

There was a light buzzing as I opened my eyes slowly, bracing myself to be blinded by light, but shocked when my room was dark. Looking over to where the buzzing was I flipped open my phone.

**15 New Messages**

My eyes widened, but sighed when I saw who they were from.

Len.

I scrolled through some of, barley glancing at them but knowing what they said.

**We need to talk**

**I can explain**

**Its not what you think**

**Rin? Are you there?**

**Rin, please answer.**

I stopped scrolling, for the messages just kept getting more and more desperate. I shut my phone and lay back down on the bed, thinking one last thing before going back to sleep.

'_Why?'_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Why Does The World Hate Me?**

**LEN'S POV!  
**I couldn't sleep.

I had woken up about an hour ago at my desk and I was now laying in my bed trying to fall asleep again, and I'm not in a very good mood. When I woke up at my desk I had a stiff neck and some drool on my face.

I didn't even know I did drool.

Huh, find out something new everyday.

I groaned for about the fiftieth time as I lay in my bed. No matter how my mind wandered it would always come back to one person in particular.

"Gahh!" I groaned smashing a pillow to my face.

Deciding this was getting no where I got up and grabbed a journal off of my small nightstand and walked back to my desk.

Flipping it open to a clean page I grabbed a pencil out of a drawer and started to think.

"Might as well get some work done." I muttered to myself.

I've always thought well when I write songs. Most of the times I pull an amazing song out of nowhere and I solve my problem. I have no idea how it works but it just does, and sometimes its my best tool.

I quickly wrote down a few verses of a song but it wasn't long before I started to hate it and tore it from the spiral. Crumpling it up I threw it into the nearby trashcan.

As I wrote I kept noticing a recurring theme in the songs. They were all about someone. Someone with a bunny like bow.

After about thirty minutes my floor was full of papers and I had my head in my heads in thought.

Suddenly I began to hum out of nowhere. Startled slightly, I kept humming. Words began to form in my head. I smiled as I wrote them down, each phase forming in my brain before it's even written.

Two minutes later I'm done. Now not only do I have a kick ass song, but I also found a way to get Rin back.

'_Wait for me…Rin!'_

**RIN'S POV!**

My eyes fluttered open.

I began to groggily look around, wondering where my annoyingly stupid alarm clock was or why my sister hasn't come to jump on the bed.

I sat up and scratched my head, my hair no doubt a mess.

I heard a light snort and looked to my left to find Luka snuggling with her stuffed tuna muttering to herself.

I smiled to myself looking at how childlike she looked. I decided to get some orange juice in the kitchen but just as I stood, I heard Luka mutter something. Walking closer I leaned in to hear.

"Gakupo…" She muttered as she snuggled closer to her tuna. I smiled, placing a hand over my mouth to stop me from laughing.

"Go make some…. Some tuna." She said yawning a bit.

"Pfft." I couldn't hold it. I ran out of the room, closing the door lightly behind me. Just as the door let a light click I burst.

"HAHAHAHA!" I doubled over in laughter, my eyes tearing up a bit.

I already knew she liked him but it was just to funny. Man I wish I had a camera!

"What are you laughing at?" I heard Gumi's sweet voice comment beside me.

"Gah!" I jumped startled.

She let out a soft giggle as she handed me a glass. I smiled and took it from her with an embarrassed thanks.

She asked me what I was doing so I told her what had happened and she laughed with me as I took a sip of my drink.

Orange juice.

Yum!

What is with my obsession with oranges? Heck, I don't even know... Thats sad.

Gumi and I started to talk a bit as we leaned against the wall next to the door, occasionally hearing muffled words from Luka's sleep talking.

After about an hour of me and Gumi time, we decided to wake Luka up.

Walking in the room we walked over to Luka, starting with sweet words and shaking her lightly. We quickly discovered that wouldn't work so I started to shake her harder. She just turned and nearly slapped me with her stuffed tuna.

"Gakupo, don't eat that!"

I grinned evilly as Gumi chuckled behind me. I motioned for Gumi to come forward as I thought of a plan to tease big momma Luka.

"But hun, its so good!" I said, trying to make a guy's voice.

"No! Its… its mine…" She stammered sleepily, her responses slow.

"Please~" I said as seductively as a girl pretending to be a guy could.

"Aw ok, but I wanna kiss." She stated, her words slightly slurred.

I grinned as I grabbed the tuna, pressing it to her face.

Her eyes shot open as she looked at the tuna, startled she yelped and flipped out of bed.

Gumi and I busted out laughing at her reaction as she fell and laughed even harder when she struggled to untangle herself from the bed sheets.

As soon as she got out she huffed, blowing some hair out of her face. "Not. Cool."

I just smiled and she rolled her eyes before smiling herself.

"Lets just go to the mall."

I collapsed on my bed, my bags falling to the ground. Shopping was so tiring, especially with Luka being all motherly and thinking everything looked cute on you.

She practically dragged me to every store putting me in little kids clothes and gushing about how cute I looked. Man that was hell, and I thought Miku was bad!

Well time had finally come and the contest was tomorrow.

Wait. What the hell? THE CONTEST WAS TOMORROW! I started to panic at the sudden realization. I started to frantically run around my room like a chicken with its head cut off.

Fudge. Fiddle sticks. Frick. Fuck!

I started to throw clothes around and grab papers as I shoved them all in a bag.

Ah hell.

The day of the decisive battle had finally arrived! **(A/N ha! If you've listened to putting-p's songs you would get the bad attempt at a joke XD)**

I swallowed hard, my throat dry and constricted. I was so nervous.

Ok that's putting it mildly.

I was scared as hell!

I'm a tough person and to make me say I'm scared takes a lot. Darn you contest people!

I took a tentative step through the back entrance to the stage, letting in the light from outside.

This was a different stage from the one we had been practicing on. This stage was ten times larger and we had larger backstage space as well as dressing rooms. So basically it was just a bigger stage and auditorium but same building.

Gulp.

I walked down a short hall before I stopped at the white door to my assigned dressing room. Turning the door knob I opened it.

"Kyah!" I heard a scream and I immediately shut the door, my heartbeat pounding in my chest.

Uh, heart attack much?

When my heart had settled down I knocked on the door.

"Come in."

I opened the door slowly, hoping not to cause another mishap. I walked in, not even looking at the other person in the room as I walked to a counter and set down my bag.

Just as I started to pull things out I heard a cough from behind and I turned around.

Damn.

Of all dressing rooms they had to give me this one!

"Hey…" Miku said, messing with a long teal pigtail out of nerves.

"Hi." I replied back awkwardly. Wait, this whole thing is awdward!

"W-what a coincidence huh?" Yeah it was a coincidence, but one I would like to avoid.

There was another awkward silence as I finished unpacking my bag, pushing all my stuff into the corner.

The dressing room was rather spacious with mirrors lining the walls and a gray granite counter. The mirrors were surrounded by bright lights for makeup and racks stood in the corner, already filled with some of Miku's things. The floor was a white tile color and there was a door in the back for a bathroom.

Taking out my clothes that were in a black costume bag, I hung it on a separate rack closer to my side before walking out without another word.

Once I was out of the room and was a fair distance away I let out a sigh of relief. Man, I definitely don't want to live that again….

While I was still caught in my thoughts I rounded a corner and ran into somebody. There was a small 'oof' from both sides, but I ended up on my butt.

"Sorry, are you okay?" I heard, sticking out a hand to help me up. I took the hand and stood.

"Yeah, just a bruised butt." I finished before looking at the perpetrator.

Double damn.

KARMA WHY YOU HATE ME SO!

His soft blue eyes sparked at me with hints of a smile.

"Hey."

CRAP!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: A****Step****Forward**

**RIN'S POV!**

CRAP!

I looked at the hand extended out to me staring for a moment before lifting my gaze to the owner.

Blue.

And an ocean of it. I felt myself get lost in a pair of aquamarine eyes as they glittered like crystals before getting snapped out of it by a familiar voice.

"Rin? You okay?"

I looked at the speaker before pushing the hand away and standing. Ignoring the look of hurt in Len's eyes I patted my butt, dusting off invisible dust as he stuck his hands in his pockets.

Well…. This is awkward….

I looked over at him, taking in a full view. Something was….different. Off sort of. And then I saw it.

He wasn't glasses boy Len anymore, he was Len Kagamine. The super hot, talented, and top member of Vocaloid.

His glasses and hat were gone and his normally dishelved blonde ponytail was now neatly in place. He was already in his group number outfit wearing a white button up shirt, black vest, yellow tie, black slacks, and nice black dress shoes. Overall he looked quite nice and sophisticated… and kind of like a waiter.

"Rin?" I turned my head to look at him, almost getting caught in his eyes again.

"I'm fine." I said, my voice deprived of emotion.

He looked hurt again but I just walked around him, eager to get as far away as possible.

"Rin wait." He said turning around, trying to talk to my walking away figure.

I didn't stop. I ignored his voice and kept walking. _'Just block him out Rin… He has no meaning to you now.'_Lies.

"Rin." I could hear him following me, his dress shoes clacking against the floor lightly, but I refused to stop.

"Rin!" I felt a hand grab my wrist and I tried to jerk away but his grip was firm.

"Can't you just listen to me for a second? I know you're mad but I have an explanation." I felt my throat constrict a bit before I whipped around.

"An explanation? And what would that be?" I said haughtily, preparing myself for any type of bull he tries to feed me. I know what I saw.

"No Rin, you don't understand." He said, seeming to know what I was thinking in my head.

"You know what? Why don't you tell it to your girlfriend Miku!" I yelled, tears welling up again.

'_Dammit Rin! Your being a fucking baby again, stop right this__instant__!'_

"She's not my girlfriend!" I flinched at Len's angry voice, his grip on my wrist tightening a bit with the rise in volume.

He saw me flinch and sighed, looking at the floor he started talking again. "She's not. I don't even like her. SHE kissed ME."

I felt a tear slip out. I was so confused, everything felt like a lie. All I wanted to do was yell, scream, and throw a tantrum like a three year old. Something in my heart told me to listen to the full story, but another just wanted me to push him away. Like there was an invisible wall blocking me, and that the reason I should stay away isn't just about the kiss thing.

"Is that your excuse?" I said, voice and lip quivering.

"Wha- Rin, no its not-"

"You know what," I started with what little usable voice I had. "I don't ever want to see you again Len Kagamine!" Having said that I ripped my wrist out of his grip and started running.

"Rin!"

I was blinded by tears as I furiously wiped at them as I ran. Having a Déjà vu moment, I listened as Len chased after me and call my name.

Apparently I was running to slow because this time Len caught up and grabbed my hand, pulling me back but I didn't fight. I just stood there and let my tears fall. By now I wasn't even sure why I was crying, I just cried because it felt right.

"Look at me." I felt myself get turned around and I obeyed looking blearily at him, not even able to see his facial features.

"Rin I-" He reached up a hand to place on my cheek, but I flinched at his touch.

"Don't touch me." I said in the most menacing voice I could muster in this state.

His eyes said he was hurt again but he still disobeyed my command and placed his hand on my cheek, wiping away my tears with his thumb.

I melted slightly at his touch. It felt good, comforting, but wrong at the same time. My feelings were such a mess but I knew I felt strongly for him even if we've barely known each other, and then this happens…. Its just to much.

After I calmed down a bit he began to speak.

"I'm telling the truth you know," Attempting to answer the questions running through my head. "Miku never meant to hurt you."

I raised an eyebrow at this, curious. "What do you mean?" I sniffed as he smiled sweetly.

"I mean she didn't want to hurt you with this contest stuff. She thought if she distanced herself from you, neither of you would get hurt if one person won and not the other."

I stared at him questioningly, thinking and weighing his words. It seemed like the airhead Miku's type of logic…. But why didn't she come to me? Why did she start this whole thing and not come to her best friend? Miku had a way of misjudging a situation and people, but this was plain stupid… even for her.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! Miku's an airhead, but that's just to stupid and childish to even be considered the truth!" I said, my voice almost back to normal.

"But it is! Rin, just give me one chance and I'll prove it to you! I'll prove that theres no reason to hate me and that you and Miku can stay friends!" He stated, a tone of happiness coating his voice.

I groaned. Feeling a headache coming on I turned to leave but felt a light tug as Len still refused to let go. I was starting to get annoyed. I was so confused, not knowing what to believe. Frankly I just wanted to get this over with and get Len and Miku out of my lives for good. That sounds really mean but too much drama. Maybe I'll just be alone for the rest of my life and become a lonely cat lady…. Yeah that sounds nice.

"Let go." I hissed at him, totally done with this talk. Scratch that, this entire situation.

"No." I felt a vein pop in my forehead out of annoyance as he refused. He was enjoying this and I could tell. He wanted me to crack and knew I would eventually to. Damn he knew me.

"I mean it." I gave another firm yank of my arm, but he refused. For such a skinny kid, her sure wasn't weak.

"I mean it Len Kagamine, so help me if you do not let go in the next ten seconds I will-" I was about to try again, but was stopped when Len spun me around and pulled me towards him and then he-

ABCDEFGHIJK!

He smashed his lips against mine forcefully, wrapping an arm around my waist so I couldn't escape. What the hell! I began to struggle and push against his chest, but he had a firm grasp on my waist.

Damn him.

I felt myself blush a bit as I realized he wasn't going to let me go. I gave him one more punch in the chest before I slowly closed my eyes and melted into the kiss. I felt him smirk against my lips as I gave in but I didn't care. This was heaven.

After a while he began to pull away slowly and we opened our eyes, gazing at one another. His face was flushed slightly as he smiled shyly at me. I just stared stupidly at him for a bit, stunned and still in a daze, contemplating what just happened.

Finally I snapped out of my stupor and lifted my hand slowly up to his face. I smiled at him as my hand reached its destination. I stood for a second before I pulled my hand back and….

Slapped him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Forgive? That was quick.**

**RIN'S POV!**

**SMACK!**

Ow. That sounded like it hurt.

I held my slapping hand to my chest as I watched Len put a hand up to his slapped cheek. Slowly he turned his head back to look at me, his eyes filled with shock.

"W-what the hell was that for?" He yelled, his voice filled with shock and anger.

"That was for stealing my first kiss bastard!" I yelled angry. I surprisingly wasn't upset, just angry.

He blinked at me a few times. "Really?"

I just rolled my eyes at him. "Yes really!"

I saw him smile a bit. "I feel privileged."

I glared at him, puffing out a cheek as I pouted. "Okay ! When did you have your first kiss?"

I saw Len blush slightly, shifting his weight back and forth, looking anywhere but at me. At this time I instantly regretted my words, a feeling of sadness washing over me. What if his first kiss was with Miku?

"…" He murmured, barely audible.

"What I can't here you~!" I chimed in a sing song voice, hiding the feeling of sadness. Despite the very real fact that it could be Miku I still wanted to know. Oh this was fun.

"K…ga..en." He mumbled a bit louder but still to quiet.

"Louder."

"Kindergarten okay!" He yelled, embarrassed, his face flushing even more.

I immediately perked up. I smirked in triumph and giggled. He deserved this, that much was certain. My anger completely flushed from my system. This will teach him to steal my first kiss! He just kept looking at me expecting an answer. I just kept giggling and lifted my hand up again.

This time he flinched, expecting another slap, but I just reached up and flicked his forehead. He put a hand over the flicked area and stared at me as I just smiled and walked away.

I feel better.

**LEN'S POV!**

What. The. Heck?

She…. Smiled? She was just yelling at me a second ago!

I'm lost.

I kind of expected the slap, considering I just up and kissed her and that it was her first kiss, but… this? I do have to admit I started to get my hopes when she kissed me back. Man girls are confusing.

I just sighed, brushing a hand through my blond hair. My hairstylist will most definitely kill me for messing my hair up, but who cares… That made me sound gay.

With a sigh I smiled and brought my hands to my pockets again before walking back toward my dressing room.

Even if I did get slapped I felt good. I kissed Rin and she talked to me. I say that's a pretty good day. She even smiled before leaving so I'm going to take that as a good sign.

"Hey it's the hotshot!" A deep manly voice called and I turned my head. _'What is up with everyone calling me hotshot today?'_

"Hey! Whats up Kaito?" I smiled at the older azure haired man.

He just put a hand on the top of my head, making me feel inferior due to the height difference.

"Nothing, but I saw that move you pulled on the Rin girl." I flushed at his words while he sent me a cheeky smile. Damn Kaito.

"She really did a number on you to." He said chuckling, poking my still red cheek. I winced at the contact and glared at him.

"Don't you have some ice cream truck to go raid?" I asked pushing his hand off my head.

He just smiled at me and pulled an ice cream bar out of nowhere, dangling it in front of my face.

"Already did! But man you know how to pick 'em Len. She's pretty cute." He said, devouring the poor dairy treat.

"….Yeah." I muttered quietly while blushing.

"Aw, Lenny's blushing! Does our little shota boy have a crush?"

I glared at him. "Don't call me a shota." I said icily but he just chuckled.

"Anyway, are you ready for tonight?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." I said, blowing my bangs out of my face. Crap, now its even worse. Stupid Kaito. Piko, (my hairstylist) will definitely murder me in my sleep.

"Kaito~!" A voice slurred from behind.

"Oh hey Meiko." I said waving at the girl as she came over and attached herself to Kaito's arm.

Meiko was Kaito's girlfried. She had short brunette hair, hazel/red eyes, and she was almost always wearing something red and revealing. I watched the scene in front of me and laughed at said girl as she started to yell at Kaito about going on an adventure. You almost never see her without her alcohol. Or sober for that matter either.

"Kaito~! Lets go on an adventure!" She said, tugging on his arm.

"An adventure? Meiko did you break into the alcohol safe again?" Kaito asked shaking his head at his girlfriend. Its not like he has any room to talk though. Her alcohol addiction is almost as bad as Kaito's ice cream one.

"Maybe~" She said with a drunken giggle and Kaito sighed. Poor guy, by now he must be used to it.

"What did I tell you about that stuff!"

"But Kaito~ I wuv (love) you~!"

I laughed a bit longer at the two before finally giving the bickering couple a break. I began walking to my dressing room again.

Almost immediately after I opened the door Piko began to scream at me about my hair and how he didn't have time to fix it now and that he would have to fix it after the final sound check. I just sighed while blocking out his shrill cries. Showbiz can be a pain sometimes.

_'Man, my head hurts.'_Suddenly I felt extremely tired and I stumbled a bit as I tried to stay awake.

I gripped my head in pain.

Huh, that's strange.

**RIN'S POV!**

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding as soon as I was out of sight. My face flushed a bright fire engine red as it stung my cheeks. I felt like I was going to pass out my face was so hot.

_'Len k-kissed-d m-me?'_ I stuttered in my brain, flushing even more… if possible. I can't believe I managed to play cool in front of him when right now I'm a hot mess. It just now clicked in my brain I guess.

Flinging the door to my dressing room closed I leaned against it and started to take deep breaths, hoping to calm down my overactive heart.

_'Its okay Rin! That kiss meant nothing! He probably does this all the time! Yeah noth-'_

"Rin?" I heard a female voice say. I turned my head and spotted Miku fiddling with a face Mic.

"y-yeah?" Darn you voice!

"Whats the matter? Are you coming down with a fever?" She said walking over to me. She lifted her hand to my forehead. I winced, it felt like ice.

"Rin your burning up!" She said with concern.

I just waved her hand away. Embarrassed by the real reason my face was on fire.

"I'll be fine. Just a bit embarrassed."

"Okay…" She trailed pulling her hand away, not even questioning as to why.

I sighed and walked over to my clothes remembering I haven't even gotten dressed for the group number yet.

"Miku?" I asked turning back around to face her.

"Yeah?" It was weird that we were talking to each other considering we haven't talked in weeks. Yet surprisingly, it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" I said, my words taking her off guard.

"I- uh…." Miku tensed at my words and I regretted even asking. _'What if she avoids my question? What is she lies to me?'_I ask to many questions in my head.

"Rin… Can I tell you the truth?" She said fiddling with her skirt, refusing to look at me.

"Of course. You are my best friend." I said with a smile. Even when she sent me glares or ignored me I never considered her my Ex- best friend.

We were just going through a rough patch, I would tell myself. And surprisingly, it never failed to cheer me up.

She looked back at me, her eyes wide and watery. "R-really?" She stated, wanting to know desperately if it was true.

I smiled and nodded. Her eyes widened and she sniffed a bit, her tears being pushed back. She looked relieved and happy.

"I'm sorry for avoiding you….. I just didn't know what this contest would do. I mean you see those Tv shows!" She exclaims, throwing her arms up for emphasis.

I just giggled and nodded, same old airhead Miku. I guess I couldn't blame her, she was just trying to help and only had the best intentions. Len was right.

Now was this so hard? Stupid drama….

Wait. Oh my god. Len was right!

He was absolutely stinking, freaking RIGHT! Why am I so happy about that? Who cares!... Ah man, and I screamed at him like a little kid throwing a tantrum.

"I'm sorry for kissing Len." I snapped out of my thoughts to look back at her. She had a small blush of embarrassment on her face as she fiddled with her skirt again.

"What?" I was shocked slightly. The sentence took me off guard.

"I-I kissed Len. I asked him to come talk to me…. And I ended up crying. He comforted me and I guess I got c-carried away and… kissed…. him." She brought her hands to her face in shame. In that instant, everything else seemed stupid.

I wanted my best friend back.

I wanted the drama and stupidity to stop.

This juvenile retardation.

I walked up to Miku and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me surprised and I smiled gently at her, pulling her into a hug. She was hesitant at first but soon brought her arms up and hugged me back as she smiled into my shoulder.

This contest is stupid if it meant loosing Miku. I don't care who wins lets just get this over with and go home!

I don't know how long we hugged but after a while there was a small tap on the door, followed by a voice telling us to come up for sound check.

"Crap!" I said, releasing Miku and quickly shimmying into my clothes, grabbing my face Mic and heading out the door with Miku following behind and laughing at my absent mindedness.

Its good to have friends back.

My outfit was sorta like a girl version of Len's.

I had a white button up shirt, black frilly skirt that was almost like a tutu, and a black half jacket with puffy sleeves and gold trim that was left open. I had a yellow tie; white knee high socks with lace at the top, black ballet flats, and my normal white bow and clips were switched out with black ones, my bow having gold trim on it also.

Miku was wearing what looked like a grey button up shirt with the sleeves cut off that was trimmed in teal. She had a teal tie, black skirt trimmed in teal, black knee high boots, and her hair was in its normal style but curled a bit at the bottom.

Walking out onto the stage for sound check I immediately froze in place. Everyone was dressed in their beginning outfits and looked absolutely stunning! Everyone was already exceedingly beautiful, and now I felt like a white wall compared to these neon signs.

Lily, Gumi, Luka, and Gakupo all stood chatting with each other like the best of friends and just as I was about to walk over to them I thought of something. Haku said there would be singing stars here….

I scanned the stage for any famous faces and my jaw nearly dropped.

Kaito Shion, Meiko Sakine, a couple of others, and of course Len. Holy crap! It was like a huge Vocaloid get together! I wonder why none of the other contestants were flocked around them?

Looking back over to Len I began fighting down a blush when I realized he was looking at me to. He smiled and waved us over. Biting down my pride I walked over to him but still standing a fair distance away.

Despite my sudden realization that he never betrayed me, there was still this feeling of…. Guilt? That made me want to stay away. Speaking of him, I have no idea what I'm going to do with him. I mean, he just kissed me out of the blue! Was it just to shut me up? Or did I really mean something?

"I see everything is all better now?" He said with a smile, eyeing Miku and I together.

I just nodded and he kept smiling, as if nothing happened earlier. I looked at his cheek, still seeing some red and inwardly fist pumped in triumph. Being a girl rocks. Yet I still felt a little bad, I mean I was yelling at him when he was telling me the truth. Maybe I should apologize later…. Nah….

Yet there was still a small spark of anger in me, I mean first he kisses me and now he's talking to me like normal. I'm confused. Should I talk to him again? Trust him again? Or stop talking to him again?

Or worst yet…. String him on?

Then something dawned on me. What about after the contest? He has to travel, there's no way he would have time for me. (If the kiss even meant anything.) How could we stay friends after this? I'm sure as soon as this ends he'll be gone.

Poof.

Sound check went by fairly quickly but the whole time I kept giving sideways glances toward Len. He seemed normal, except he kept yawning and would zone out a lot. Even Haku would get onto him. He eyes looked far away, distant. Once I even saw him start to sway as if he was going to fall down, and before I could ask what was wrong Miku had already dragged me off.

Now we were chilling in the dressing room doing the final touches on hair and makeup. I swear I was so nervous I could puke butterflies.

I know gross right?

Soon there was a knock on the door and the voice from before told us 1 hour to show time.

Crap. So not ready for this.

"Alright!" Miku chimed at the voice before grabbing my wrist, making me drop the eyeliner in my hand.

"lets go!" she said cheerily, dragging me out of the room.

Here come the butterflies again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: All Over Again**

**LEN'S POV!**

I felt funny.

My head felt fuzzy and muddled, like a muddy puddle.

All I really wanted to do was sleep at the moment.

My head began to lower and my eye lids felt heavy…

"Len!" I snapped my head up at the sound of a voice. Looking up I found a very pissed Piko glaring down at me with a comb in his hand.

"Keep your head still! If it keeps bobbing like that I'll never get the perfect bed head look!" He snapped, puffing out a cheek like a girl.

If your wondering, hes not gay. He's just very… over the top. In fact he even has a long time girlfriend. A lot of people mistake him as a girl to, with his long silver hair and innocent eyes.

"Sorry…" I muttered groggily, barely being heard.

He just sighed and went back to my hair. "I think you've been working WAY to hard Len. After this, you should really get some rest."

I just nodded a bit before letting out a huge yawn.

There was a knock at the door followed by a voice saying it was almost time for everyone to be on stage. Pushing myself out of the chair I yawned again and slapped my hands against my cheeks. Hard.

What? I have to have some way to stay awake.

Stretching my arms out, I gave a final smile to Piko before opening the door.

**RIN'S POV!**

"I'm so excited!" Miku exclaimed as she bounced in front of me back stage, using her loudest whisper.

I rolled my eyes. "Well that makes one of us…" I said, mumbling just loud enough for her to hear.

She seemed to ignore me, since she just smiled and wave at someone else behind me.

"Hey Len!"

I froze, feeling the sudden presence behind me.

"Hey girls." I turned around slowly to face him, my eyes wide in over dramatic shock. He just smirked and looked down at me. Was that a small blush?

"Hey Rin…" He scratched the back of his head shyly and I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out of my mouth. The only sound that came out was a small squeak.

'_Crap! Come on Rin, you spoke to him not two minutes ago!'_

"All singers on stage! ITS SHOW TIME!" Haku yelled cheerily, flashing us all a 'break a leg' smile before walking out.

Thank you! I have been saved from the extremely awkward moment! Wait…

I gulped and looked back at Len who just smiled, swooping out his arm for me to go on stage.

"After you M'lady." My eyes were still wide, like a deer in headlights, and another squeak come out of my open mouth. I swear a bug was going to fly into my mouth any second.

Turning on my heel I walked out onto the dark stage, tripping over my own feet a couple of times from the dark. Eventually I stopped stumbling and tripped completely on a loose extension cord.

"Ga-" I let out a small shriek before I felt a hand wrap around my waist and pull me back to my feet.

"I got you." I heard a male whisper next to my ear. I couldn't see his face but by his voice I knew it was Len. I blushed, hoping he couldn't see me.

"Th-thanks." I said before he released my waist and I walked away as quickly as I could in the dark toward my spot.

'_Damn! You're falling into his trap again! Stupid good looks…and charm…and talent…grr just damn you Len!'_

After we were all in place the announcements began, like thank you for being her, sponsors, and blah blah blah. I really wasn't listening; my brain was too busy FREAKING OUT to notice.

The stage design was totally awesome. Even though it was dark, I've practiced on it enough to know how much work went into making this.

The stage was kind of like a cake (only not edible in the least and it wasn't colorfully decorated). It was black and built with tiers, each one smaller than the other. People were placed on the tiers and all throughout it are secret doors that will take you to different places faster than walking around it. Then on stage right and stage left were two small platforms for people to stand on.

Finally after the announcements were made I could hear a spot light turn on and the sound of piano filter through the air.

'_That doesn't sound like the track..'_ With me being on the second tier I glanced up at the top where the spot light was focused on and found Len…. Playing the piano.

'_I didn't know he could play the piano..'_I watched as Len closed his eyes and rocked with the melody, moving his body with the keys.

Looking out at the crowd I could tell they were shocked as well as they had their jaws dropped. This made me smile.

They don't know whats coming. MWAHAHA!

Suddenly the rock came on and the crowd visibly jumped. HA! I love this song. XD The lights began to flash, flickering from all the contestants, briefly showing each one as we stood still in our spots.(A/N LASER LIGHT SHOW XD! Not really.)

Finally lights flashed like lightning, briefly showing all the singers before spot lights landed on Lily and Luka as they said/whispered the first line just like they've been practicing.

The lights flashed on all the girls as we began to sing and suddenly I felt alive. I wasn't just Rin anymore. I was Rin, the future pop star. A singer.

My nervousness seemed to completely melt away as the music took root and I smiled, the words flowing from my mouth in a steady melodic stream. (A/N SONG REAPEAT XD!)

After the first verse the lights flicked off of me and I quickly snuck behind the hidden door, running to my next spot.

Lights flicked on and off Gumi when she sang along with the blue haired girl, whos name I still don't know, before flicking to Miku and Lily as they sung their duet.

Lights continued to move from the four girls mentioned before to two other people I didn't know. Next came Meiko and Gakupo.

I love Meiko's voice. (A/N ME 2!) Its just so pretty!

Finally it was my turn and lights lifted on me and Kaito on the stage right platform.

Omg. I'm singing with Kaito Shion! Holy crap! I feel like a creepy fan girl…

Next Len and Luka sang together as they held up Mics toward their face on the second tier before some other people joined, but I didn't have time to watch. The hard part was coming up.

The lights flashed back and forth between the left and right tier as people in sets of 3 began to switch back and forth. I sang along with Meiko and another man on the right platform.

"**LEIA!"**I smirked as I watched the audience's jaw dropped again at Len's voice. They knew he could sing… but not like this. He leaned forward; holding his stomach with eyes clenched shut and the Mic positioned in front of him as he stood on the top tier by the piano.

Len finished his line and he looked down and to the right. Did he just smile at me?

The audience didn't even have time to react before the next line in the song started and I was on the move again. There wasn't really any time to pause and take a breath (let alone think) as everyone was running around as soon as there done singing.

I let my voice merge with Meiko's before I was on the move AGAIN. Man this was tiring.

Another series of flashing lights happened as the 'oo' and 'ahhs' started, flashing between Len, Kaito, a guy I didn't know, and Meiko. Poor lighting guys. They better be getting paid extra for all this.

This is it.

This is my moment.

The lights finally came up on me on the top tier as I held a hand Mic up to my face while sitting on top of the piano and I began to sing.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder as another voice joined me. Glancing up I saw Len smiling at me and I smiled back, gazing in his eyes.

Even after the lights went off we didn't move. We were caught in the moment, even though that sounds extremely cliché. We were completely oblivious to our surroundings until the lights came back on us again.

Luka said her line and the lights flashed back on. Together Len and I sang the final part as we stood by one another.

_**Leia…**_

The final line was sung and Len looked at me, a huge smile on his face. I blushed but smiled back. Who cares if he may leave me. Who cares if he never talks to me again. I had now… and that was enough.

Once back stage Len turned toward me, a huge smile on his face.

"What?"

His smile just grew wider as he swept me up in his arms and spinning me around.

"Gah! What are you doing!" I'm sure I was blushing like a mad woman. What brought this on?

"You were so freaking AMAZING!" He beamed as he sat me down; receiving glares from the people backstage for being too loud.

I blushed and even deeper red. What the heck happened to him?

"Rin come on! We have to change!" I felt Miku grab a hold of my wrist, but I was still speechless. I watched Len as I was being dragged away, he smiled and gave a small wave before turning around and going to his own dressing room.

He looked…pale.

Sickly.

What happened?

Now it was the time for the real challenge.

The solos.

GAHHH I'M SO FREAKING NERVOUS!

I stared at myself one last time in the mirror, blowing a few bangs out of my face and taking in my appearance. I was wearing a black head band with a red bow and my clips were gone. I had on black boots that came up to my knees, short red shorts, and a low cut red shirt with black lapels, and a black tank top.

I didn't look cute like normal.

I looked sexy.

Giving myself another once over, I smiled and walked out of the bathroom.

"Whoa…" Miku said, looking over from applying eyeliner.

I just smiled and twirled a bit. "You like?"

"Oh, I like. Whats with the demon/hooker look?" She said, turning back toward the mirror to finish her makeup.

"Oh you'll see~!" I sang slightly as I slipped out of the room.

Eat your heart out Len Kagamine, because you're about to be taught a lesson you'll never forget.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Ah Man!**

**RIN'S POV!**

I skipped down the hall and back stage, loving the gaping stares I received as I passed, toying with their perceptions of me. I'm pretty sure I've caused a few nosebleeds to…

Man I love being a girl~!

Finally turning the corner, I reached my destination. Len was talking to a short girl with long brunette hair, most likely a back stage hand, with a smile on his face. They were both hovering over a line up sheet talking lightly. I could tell the brunette was flirting with him by the way she was bating her eyelashes and twirling her hair and I resisted the urge to gag.

Don't get the wrong idea. I don't LIKE Len like that, there is no way! He's just a friend!… yeah… friend.

Anyway! But Len being…well Len, he didn't seem to notice her (obvious) flirting, even when the girl tried to flip her hair all 'sexily'. Oh Len, you are so naïve.

Smiling I straightened my back a bit and walked out.

Bingo~

**LEN'S POV!**

I smiled as I chatted with a brunette backstage hand, hoping she could fix a few problems that have shown up in my dressing room and with the stage line up. She seemed to have something in her eye as she just kept blinking at me rapidly. I even asked her what was wrong a couple of times but she just shook her head and inched closer to me. She was really invading my privacy bubble….

Suddenly I spotted someone walking up from the corner of my eye.

"Thanks a lot! That would…mean…so..much…" I trailed off as I watched the person walk up.

Rin.

My jaw dropped.

I swallowed the rising lump in my throat as she smiled at me seductively. She seemed to see this and wiggled her fingers a bit in a small wave. The person I was talking to earlier turned her head before making a face and a disgusted sound, walking away. But I didn't care.

She looked hot.

Does that make me sound like a sexist pig?

….Probably.

I felt my mouth go dry as she continued to smile at me, heat rising up in my cheeks.

'_Whoa'_

**RIN POV!**

I smirked as I watched Lens face. This was sooo much fun.

Why am I doing this? What do I have to gain by degrading myself and looking a little trampish?

Well let's say when I bought this outfit I was still a little upset with Len, so I definitely wanted payback.

"R-Rin Wh-what are you w-wearing?" Len stammered, his cheeks a light pink.

"What do you mean?" I asked feigning innocence.

"Y-your outfit…" His cheeks got a little pinker and my smirk grew.

"Oh this little thing? It's my costume!" Okay, I have to say this is a bit much and I'm being a little out of character, but hey, its spices things up right?

"But-" Len was cut off by the announcer's voice as we were ready to continue on with the next contestant after a commercial break.

I just smiled and gave a little wave before skipping off, Leaving Len in the cold blank look on his face and a small blush.

MWAHAHA! Revenge!

"Rin!" I snapped out of my maniacal mind laughing to see Luka and Gumi running up toward me in costume.

Gumi was wearing her usual goggles with the ends of her hair curled. She had on a yellow dress with thick straps and big orange triangles lining the bottom with white frills lining the bottom. The top part had a huge V down the front that was laced loosely with orange strings crisscrossing in the front over a white top with frills on the top. The collar was white with two big triangle lapels hanging down with frills covering the edges. And finally she had long white cuffs on her wrists with orange cuff links. (A/N sorry if its hard to imagine!)

Luka had on a simple black flowing V-neck dress that showed a bit of cleavage, the spaghetti straps attached to her simple black choker. She had glitter on her face and sparkly eye shadow, and she seemed to tower over me even more in tall black stilettos. Her hair was simple as it was just curled at the ends and a few small silver bracelets clanked on her wrists.

"Hey guys, you look awesome!" I complimented excitedly.

"You too! So is the plan in action?" Luka asked with a mischievous grin.

I nodded and Gumi giggled a bit. Of course these two knew what I was planning; they were with me when I bought the outfit.

"I can't wait to see you perform Rinny! Especially in that outfit, I should videotape Len's face."

"Haha, yeah. So when do you guys perform? I want to make sure I watch it!" I stated with a smile.

Gumi gave a nervous smile and opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off as the announcer voice came back on stage.

"Now before we begin with the next contestant I would like you to witness the performances of two of our newest Vocaloids! Gumi Megpoid and Luka Megurine!"

I turned my head and gaped at the two standing in front of me as they laughed nervously and scratched the back of their heads simultaneously. I blinked and felt as if I just got slapped in the face for a moment.

"You guys!" I whined at the two, fake pouting before letting out a big smile.

"Haha Sorry Rin-chan…." Gumi stated embarrassed.

I just rolled my eyes at the two and gave them a huge bear hug before pushing them toward the curtain.

They both blinked a bit and turned their heads to look at me. I rolled my eyes again and made a 'shoo' motion. Gumi smiled and waved a bit as she took her space on the stage while Luka and I clapped backstage, cheering our heads off, much to the displeasure of the back stage hands.

Just like the night we went to karaoke, Gumi sang another happy song called 'Miracle, Gumiracle.' It fit her voice quite well and the dancers she performed with fit the song excellently. Finally deciding I should quit cheering or I would lose my voice she came back over to us, he cheeks a bit flushed and a huge smile on her face. The crowd behind her was going almost as crazy as Luka and I were.

After she came back we gave her a big hug and said how well she did. Next Luka went on as Gumi had to regretfully go back and change for her next number. Waving a bit I stood to watch Luka as they announced that she would be singing a song called 'Tower'.

"She and Gumi are good, aren't they?"

I jumped a bit at the sound of the voice and I turned my head to find Len. He looked down at me and smiled. Getting over my initial shock, I looked up and smiled back, giving a small nod.

"Yeah they are."

"You didn't know?"

I shook my head, knowing that he was referring to them being a part of Vocaloid.

"Its actually better for you, ya know?"

I furrowed my brow at him. "What do you mean?"

"You know, less competition." He smiled again and I felt my cheeks heat up. Oh that smile… wait dammit Rin!

I accidentally face palmed myself, earning a confused look from Len.

"Don't ask." I sighed. I can be a HUGE idiot.

He just made his mouth in a small 'O' and left it as that. As soon as Luka's song was over she ran over with a smile on her face but soon had to depart as well to go change, leaving me and Len. Alone. Well not really alone, but… you get what I mean!

Ah man, now its awkward…

"Well… good luck." He said, scratching the back of his head.

"Uh.. Yeah.. You to. Well its not like you need it, being all famous and everything…"

He smiled. "Hey, I get nervous to."

I snorted a bit. Yeah… lady like right? "You? nervous? I've seen you on stage. You're the PICTURE of calm." I said rolling my eyes.

"Not true. I almost hyperventilated one time… and you watch me perform?"

I blushed a bit, realizing my mistake. Dammit… "Well… uh, I've been to a concert…. Or two…"

This caused his smile to grow a bit. Crap I just boosted his ego. WAY TO GO RIN! You try to escape and you just get sucked back right in! Its like a freaking black hole! That smile, that hair…that voice….that- DAMMIT STOP IT!

"Rin."

Why does he have to such a freaking heart throb I mean SERIOUSLY!

"Rin…"

I mean what is with that cute little ponytail and that….face.

"RIN!" I felt a sharp pain on my forehead.

"Ow!" I squeaked, my hands flying to the spot in pain. "What was that for!" I whined a bit, eyes tearing a bit at the edges.

"Your next."

"I mean that was kinda- wait. WHAT?"

"Your next." He stated plainly, as if it didn't mean much.

I began to fill butterflies fill my stomach and I began to panic.

_'Crap. Crap. Crap! CRAP!'_

"Come on. Break a leg!" He stated cheerfully as he pushed me a bit out onto the stage.

"Gah!" I stumbled a bit as I went out, just as I was about to turn around and fling a string of curse words a Len, the spotlight went on me.

I turned my head, blinded by the light, but soon realized where I was. My eyes went wide like a deer in headlights.

Gulp…


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: I Don't Get It.**

**RIN'S POV**

Oh Len, you are soooooooooooooooooooooo dead.

I mean it.

I will sneak into your room while you're sleeping and take your pillow and smash it over your face and hold it there until you stop struggling and then-

I froze as I stared blankly at the spotlight blinking a few times, trying to forget the all the different ways to murder Len and regain my composure. The crowd was awkwardly silent as even a small cough could be heard.

I let out a nervous laugh with a small wave, my mouth and eye twitching as I tried to change my facialexpression to a more pleasant one.

I turned my head to look at Len who mouthed something like 'We're on commercial' before shooing me to get moving. I sighed and walked behind the black tier structure that we used for 'Leia.' Looking at the announcer I nodded at him, signaling I was ready. He smiled back and lifted the microphone up to his face again.

"Alright! Hope you enjoyed the probably much needed bathroom break!" He started, earning a few forced chuckles from the crowd with his lame host jokes. "Now enjoy the next contestant in the lineup, Rin Kamui performing 'Demon Girlfriend!'"

I stood on the top tier of the black structure with my head lowered as the crowd cheered. The dancers I've been rehearsing with for the past week came onstage and took their places. Suddenly the lights came up and the music started.

Together with the dancers I would hit a pose and freeze before hitting a different one in time to the music. (Don't know how to describe this very well so…yeah…) After doing that four times, each with a different pose, the dancers started to clap as I stayed frozen.

I stretched out my arms as two buff dancers came up and grabbed my arms, lifting me up in the air and carrying me down to the front of the stage.

Sure on the outside I looked confident, but inside I was a nervous wreck. It was almost time for me to sing and I was afraid to open my mouth, not trusting my voice. Finally I took a deep breath and opened my mouth to sing. Like before, my nervousness melted as words flew out perfectly and I gained confidence. Even making gestures along with the words as the dancers danced behind me.

As I sang I glanced over at Len, who seemed to be smiling until I made a subtle gesture to my ear, telling him to listen. He smile seemed to fall off his face as his eyebrow lifted, signaling he was listening. I ignored my urge to groan as I continued, walking around a bit.

I lifted my hands to my chest and sang then looked at Len again but he still looked confused. I threw my arms up in frustration, bad move but at least it fit with the lyrics. I thought for a minute about the lyrics myself, seeing how it wasn't hard to get the meaning, especially since almost every lyric made me think of a moment with Len. Yeah sure we were on good terms again but when I wrote this song I was mad as hell, just thinking about what happened with Miku still stung.

Then I realized something. The pain in my chest, the reason why it hurt every time I thought about that scene made my chest feel tight, it was because of….this feeling.

I was jealous.

I got jealous of my best friend and Len…. But… why would I feel that way?

Yeah, yeah your probably thinking about how stupidly dense I am, aren't you? But I really didn't know! I've only had one friend really so there were a lot of things that were new to me.

Suddenly, memories of the night he walked me home after karaoke and the day at the amusement park filled my head. I felt my cheeks heat up a bit as I thought of his lips against mine, remembering the warm memories. I felt the corners of my mouth lift into a small smile.

Yep no denying it now.

I, Rin Kamui…. like Len Kagamine….

**LEN'S POV!**

I don't get it. Rin's song is really weird. I get the meaning of it but why would she sing something like this? She obviously wanted to tell me something as she kept looking over at me, but I couldn't tell what it was.

Rin looked over at me again, my face still contorted in confusion. She threw her arms up but I could tell it was because of me and not choreography. Uh oh, I made Rin frustrated. Stupid brain figure out what she wants to tell you!

I snapped out of my mind yelling. She must not have realized by now that when it comes to girls, I am completely and utterly clueless. It's like they expect us to understand everything! Like they have a secret language that they expect us to know.

Trying to figure out what she was singing about, I looked back on the last couple of weeks. In just a short period of time, Rin became my friend. Actually she could easily be considered my best friend. I was always traveling so I never really had time to meet people and get to know them.

Rin was also…. different. She's unlike any girl I've ever meet. All the other girls just scream and call my name. Rin was never some crazed fan girl. Even after she found out my secret she still treated me like a normal human and not a popular idol. I was a human to her, not some god figure that has their own line of action figures.

I already knew I liked Rin. I have no problem admitting that. I may have issues with girls but Rin…she makes me feel warm. Wanted. I would give anything to keep her by my side just so I can continue to feel this way.

I listened and my eyes widened in shock a bit as I heard the lyrics that said she likes someone. I wanted to smile at that. What if this was the message?... Nah, Rin is too much of a tsundere to admit anything like that. She may not admit it but I know its true.

Wait.

I thought about the other lyrics, saying that she was upset with someone…. Me? Why?

God Len think! Your such and idiot, your more dense than Rin is! She's trying to tell you-

Suddenly I felt my stomach lurch followed by another wave of nausea and I held my head. _'Hang in there Len, just a little longer…'_

**RIN'S POV!**

I didn't bother holding back my smile at my realization or the lyrics that said I liked someone. I knew me smiling didn't fit with the song but who cares. I looked over at Len, hoping to see his smiling face, but instead found a VERY pale Len holding his head.

Worry spread as he's been looking like that for a while. As soon as the song ended and the lights dimmed I ran off stage, ignoring the roaring cheers from the crowd.

"Len!" I asked, running right up to him.

"Oh…..hey Rin, you did…great." He muttered as if he was just waking up.

I noticed his face was damp as he was sweating a lot. Trying to wipe his face a bit I realized he was wearing a LOT of stage makeup and that underneath it he was even paler. There were deep purple bags under his eyes as if he hasn't slept in weeks. _'He knows he doesn't feel well and he's trying to hide it…Idiot….'_

"Len are you ok?" I asked worried as he yawned a bit.

"Huh? Oh… yeah I'm fine." He shook off my worried glance and straightened his back.

"You can't be serious?" I asked, knowing that he was about to go on stage by his posture.

"What do you mean?" He took a headset offered to him from a back stage hand and put it securely in place.

"You're pale as a ghost and you're going to go on stage?" I looked him over, he was wearing a black button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black pants, and black dress shoes. He had a sash of yellow flowers and his face was painted with blooming yellow roses that were perfectly intact despite his profuse sweating.

"I have to perform."

I shook my head, not wanting him to go. He smiled at me softly, placing a hand on my head like I was a little kid and as if he were a lot taller than me, but in reality it was just by an inch.

"I'll be fine." I blushed as he ruffled my hair. I opened my mouth to say something but he had already walked away and was onstage before I could protest again.

"Now performing his new single 'Romance Touch', LEN KAGAMINE!" The girls in the crowd stood and roared with screams, each trying to be louder than the other, just like at the amusement park. I fought the urge to roll my eyes and kept my gaze on Len.

Len smiled with a wave, his stage self in place as the music started. On stage the blinding spotlight seemed to drain even more color from him but it only added to his features as he was playing a 'demon' in love with a nun. When he started he seemed to be perfectly fine but I could tell that when he moved it was heavy and not filled with the normal grace he usually possessed. I could barely hear him sing as the fans roared even louder and I took my attention from Len's well being for a moment to listen.

Then I realized why with a blush. The lyrics were quite… intimate…I guess. Gahh! Rin you're too innocent!

He smiled over in my direction before winking as he sang and my blush grew. I may have realized my feelings but that didn't mean I was going to admit them anytime soon.

Ha! Got ya! You thought I was going to confess now that I realized I liked Len right? Pfft…. Maybe. I don't know. Gah! What do you want from me!

I went back to worrying as Len tried to show off as he performed. I knew from watching some of his concerts to know that when he performed he goes all out.

Len, being the person he is, shot some random girl a warm smile, and me being….well myself, almost fell on the floor laughing when that girl seemed to faint dramatically, falling on the person next to her. I even momentarily forgot to worry about him and that I should be mad that he's looking at other girls.

Stupid flirt.

Len finished and quickly got off stage, panting a bit. His grin seemed to grow and I smiled back, attempting to push my blush back.

"How was that? I told you I would be fine." He said as soon as the crowd died down. His eyes seemed to sparkle, as if this was the cure to his sickness and I knew he was probably experiencing an adrenaline rush.

I rolled my eyes playfully… I like to do that a lot now don't I? "You were great; now don't get full of yourself."

Len chuckled a bit before we suddenly went into a small silence as we watched more people go out and perform. I started to feel nervous again as I watched some of these people on stage. A lot of them were really good which made me wonder if I even had a chance.

Len seemed to notice this and placed a hand on my shoulder and I looked up. He smiled and I blushed. Man stupid face!

I spotted a splash of teal and I looked over as Miku waved a bit and was about to go onstage.

I smiled as I wished Miku good luck. She waved again and we listened to the announcer say she was performing a song called 'Stargazer'. We heard a slightly muffled recorded voice come over the speakers before the music started.

As she sang I fought to keep my smile up. Miku was definitely my biggest competition and I knew she was good, especially since the audience was really getting into her song. Even I felt myself loose all my attention as I watched.

"Hey Rin?" Len asked about halfway through the song.

"Hm…" I answered absentminded as I was still watching Miku perform.

"I have to tell you something." Well that got my attention…

"What?" I turned my head to look at him, shocked slightly to see how serious his face was.

"Well you see… its just that…" I nodded my head as his face turned pink and he started to fidget nervously. _'His face is pink…. Is he getting sick again?'_I raised an eyebrow, urging him to go on.

"I really-" The crowd cheered as Miku happily skipped off stage.

"Rin~" She sang happily cutting Len off and pulling me into a bone crunching hug. "How was that?"

"Gr..ea..t" I choked out as she strangled me. Why did this woman have the strength of the hulk?

She smiled and let me go, earning a gasp as I tried to regain air. One of these days' she's going to squeeze me a second to long and that would be the end of Rin.

"I'm so excited I can hardly wait!" I smiled nervously as she jumped. My biggest rival here would most likely be Miku (as previously stated), and if she felt confident about the results than she is probably a shoo-in.

It also probably didn't help that the winner wouldn't be announced till tomorrow. Vocaloid wanted the singer they selected to be popular and liked by people so their having everyone vote on their favorite contestant after everyone has performed.

"Y-yeah." I stuttered, scratching the side of my cheek. Suddenly realizing something I turned back to Len.

"Oh yeah, what did you want to tell me Len?" I asked curiously. Len just shifted his weight a bit, his face still pink.

"Huh?" He seemed to have been in his own world for when he looked up his eyes were cloudy and glazed over. He was sweating again and he looked exhausted.

"What did you want to tell me?" I repeated with a smile, trying to hide my worry. Even Miku seemed worried as she shot me a glance.

"N-never…mind…." His eyelids started to droop and he was rocking back and forth. "I'll…tell you lat-"

Suddenly there was a thump Len's was on the ground, out cold.

"Len!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: What Panic Does to a Person**

**RIN'S POV!**

I looked with horror as Len's unconscious body lay on the floor backstage. Miku was the first to react as she quickly bent down and yelled for someone to get a towel and water and another to call an ambulance.

The area quickly became riddled with chaos as stage hands and other contestants began to run around to comply with the tealettes orders.

My body was stiff and I felt tears bite at my eyes, begging to be released. I felt like I was looking, but not seeing. My throat was tight and my heart pounded. I don't know how long I had stood there but the next thing I knew was that I was being pushed out of the way as a gurney entered through a side door. I watched as the EMTs turned Len over and hoisted him on the stretcher.

"Rin…" I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and I jerked my head quickly, finally snapping out of my daydreaming and nearly giving myself whiplash.

"Are you okay?" She asked, her voice laced with worry.

I didn't even know I was crying until I felt a tear that I had been holding back finally slid down my cheek from my right eye. Miku's gaze got even softer and I broke finally into sobs as she pulled me into a tight embrace.

She began petting my head as I cried in her shoulder, smearing make up all over her sleeve. She started whispering soothing words as I hiccupped. "Shhh, Rinny it's okay. I'm sure he's going to be fine."

I couldn't even answer her as I just continued to cry. What a shitty way to end the day. You get pushed on stage; realize you like your new friend, and then he collapses. Lovely.

After a few minutes I began to calm down as Miku's words dulled the panic I was feeling.

'_Len… please be okay..'_

**LEN'S POV!**

God my head hurt.

Actually my whole body hurt.

I heard yelling as I lay stiffly on the floor. I wanted to tell them to be quiet but my eyes wouldn't open. I felt myself get turned over and I was suddenly lifted into the air.

'_Hey what's going on? Why is everyone yelling?'_

I began to move again, this time it felt like I was gliding. I suddenly started to feel more relaxed as the yelling dulled, my head ache subsiding slightly. Then I heard a loud noise as it sounded nearby.

'_Rin? Rin, where are you? Why are you crying?'_

I bounced slightly as I was lifted again followed by the sound of doors closing.

'_Wait? Where am I going? Rin! Take me back to RIn! I want to know why she's crying!'_

**RIN'S POV!**

"What do you mean I can't ride in the ambulance with him?" I had just finished crying and now I was currently arguing with one of the EMTs. It was a bald man that was muscular and had a small mustache, he was currently assisting in loading Len into the ambulance.

"I'm sorry miss, family only." The man answered gruffly and without feeling. It was obvious that he had done this millions of times. Stupid man, he wasn't even looking at me!

I clenched my hands in a fist. "Rin…" I hear Miku's concerned voice behind me but I ignored it as my annoyance rose.

"BUT I AM FAMILY! I'm his twin sister!" What the hell did I just blurt?

The man just scoffed before turning his head. "Ha! Do you know how many people try- What really?" He seemed shocked as he looked between me and Len. _'I never thought that looking like Len would come in handy…'_

I smiled triumphantly and nodded my head. The man began scratching the back of his head and apologized.

"My apologize miss, you can go join him."

I smiled again and dashed toward the closing ambulance doors. "WAIT FOR ME!"

**LEN'S POV!**

I cracked open my eyes but squinted them closed again as a bright light blinded me. Trying again I began blinking a few times as my eyes adjusted and my vision became less blurry. My head was still killing me but it was considerably better that what it was.

Finally awake I sat up and looked to my right. I was slightly shocked to find Rin asleep in the chair next to where I was laying.

I smiled to myself as I watched her breath quietly. She was actually really cute when she- She suddenly snored loudly and I sweat dropped. Maybe not that cute.

The snore must have startled her for she started to crack open her eyes and let out a yawn. She sat up in the chair and stretched before looking at where she was.

Her eyes landed on me for a brief second before she looked away. Then her eyes suddenly widened in realization and she did a double take.

"LEN!" She cried happily as she launched herself toward the bed, tackling me in a hug. I laughed at her childishness and she pulled away with a blush, smacking me lightly on the arm.

I laughed harder but stopped when Rin called my name.

"Len." Rin looked up at me, her eyes moister than normal. "Don't you ever do that to me again…" She was trying to be mad but it didn't quite work.

My eyes softened a bit and I put my finger under her chin, pulling her closer. She blushed more and I smiled. Rin closed her eyes, expectantly and I was slightly shocked that she wasn't going to try and smack me. I considered this but suddenly feeling mischievous I placed a kiss on her forehead instead.

Her eyes suddenly shot open and she blushed more, smacking me lightly again on the shoulder.

"Tease…" She mumbled, her head turned away from me. I laughed again at her childishness before looking down. I flushed as I noticed that my clothes were replaced with a hospital gown.

"R-Rin.."

"What do you want?" She grumbled, still looking away from me.

"H-how did I get in a hospital gown?" I asked, my cheeks flushing even more.

She turned back towards me, her eyes solemn. "You collapsed. You're in the hospital."

My eyes widened a bit and I looked around my surroundings. Sure enough I was surrounded by white, the same white that could only be seen in almost every emergency room.

"How long was I out?" I asked, turning back toward her.

"A day."

"A full day?" She nodded and I lowered my gaze.

"Wait, what about the contest?" I asked, looking back up at her.

"The results come out tonight." I nodded and smiled as Rin visibly relaxed. She looked exhausted and tense.

"You nervous?"

She snorted. "Nervous would be an understatement."

I laughed at her but it suddenly turned into violent coughing. Rin's gaze turned worried and she reached out and touched my shoulder.

"I'm fine.." I scratched out, my throat hoarse as soon as the coughing stopped. Rin still looked at me with worry so I smiled and patted her head. "Really."

Rin turned her head and my smile fell off my face. "What did they say was wrong with me? Is it bad? Oh god do I have cancer?" My attempt at a joke failed as Rin turned back toward me and slapped me hard across the face.

"Don't you dare joke about that Len!" She scolded, nearly crying again. I paled. Oh man did I really have cancer?

Rin, seeing my face and nearly reading my mind, sighed. "No Len, you don't have cancer. I'm sorry for slapping you." She gave me a small smile but I just continued to sit there, wondering all the possible things that I could have.

"There all fixable things Len, don't worry." What is she? A freaking mind reader? I turned my head as she still had the small smile on her face.

"What do I have?"

"The doctors said you collapsed from exhaustion, probably from overwork. You were severely dehydrated and you had a fever of 104."

My eyes widened and my hand flew to my head, feeling my temperature. Rin let out a soft giggle.

"Your fine now stupid. They might even discharge you later tonight."

I nodded and the room fell into silence. I played with a loose thread on the blanket, not sure what to say anymore. The atmosphere was awkward and weird. _'I have to think of something to say quickly.'_

"Len…" My head shot up to the sound of Rin's voice. She fidgeted slightly, fiddling with the hem of her orange skirt. _'She must have gone home to change.'_

"Yeah?"

"What…what were you going to say before…before you passed out?" She stuttered slightly and her voice softened as she said the last part. '_She must have been really worried_.'

My eyes widened and I blushed, remembering exactly what I was going to say. _'Should I tell her? Should I pretend I forgot?'_

"Um…" I glanced to the side and scratched my cheek with my index finger. Ah man I wonder how red my face is…

"It's okay if you don't remember…" She trailed, looking away as well. Her voice seemed slightly disappointed and was softer than normal. She started to mess with a few bracelets that were on her wrists.

"No! No… I remember... trust me." I sighed, deciding to just get it over with. My face turned serious as I turned my head back and looked her right in the eye.

"Rin… what would you do if…. I kissed you?"

Rin looked taken aback for a second but she quickly recovered with a light blush. "Well you've already kissed me once."

I blushed a bit at the memory but shook it away. "No, I meant like **really**kissed you."

Rin raised an eyebrow. "Last time didn't count?"

I nearly fell out of the bed. I didn't expect such a blunt answer.

"No what if I kissed you… like a guy should." I felt the blush on my cheeks turn to a cherry red and I hope she didn't take that in the wrong way. It was really hard to voice what I meant.

Rin blushed and looked down. "I…I don't know. Why don't you try?"

My face flushed even more and I smiled as I bent my head down. Rin closed her eyes as our lips brushed before connecting lightly. The kiss was sweet and tender and I felt my heart fly into my throat.

Suddenly I felt movement and I was shocked as Rin lifted her arms and wrapped them around my neck. She stood and sat down on the edge of my hospital bed, I responded and wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

We stayed like that for about another minute before sadly the kiss had to end and I pulled away slowly, both of our faces flushed from the contact.

"Rin, I like you."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: The Results**

**RIN'S POV**

"W-what?" I blinked. Well this was unexpected.

"I said I like you Rin." His face was serious as he looked me in the eyes. His normally sparkling blue orbs were hard and I felt a little intimidated.

I couldn't really believe my ears.

"Len I-"

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to."

"No, Len I-"

"It's okay you really don-"

**SMACK!**

"Listen to me you idiot!"

"OW! What was that for!"

I had my fist raised as Len clutched his head in pain. My eyes softened slightly at the sight. I mean… I did hit him pretty hard. BUT STILL! an idiot should listen!

"Man Rin that really hurt!"

I lowered my fist and crossed my arms in front of my chest. "Well let me talk next time!"

He pouted a bit and I puffed out a cheek in annoyance.

"…Well…?"

"Well what!" I snapped at him, my annoyance getting the better of me.

He seemed unfazed, probably already used to my attitudes. "What were you going to say?"

I flushed a cherry red. "Uh…I… Um…" I began to push my fingers together nervously, wondering how I was going to word my next sentence.

Len seemed to see this and raised an eyebrow at my reaction. Finally I got fed up at stumbling on my own words.

"Ah screw it." I grabbed his face between my hands, earning a confused expression from Len, and crashed our lips back together.

Len was shocked for a moment but I quickly found him kissing me back. The kiss was shorter than the first but still just as sweet. When we pulled away there was a blush on both of our faces, my only grew as I cleared my throat to talk.

"D-did that tell you my answer?" I asked, my voice cracking slightly as I fiddled with my fingers again.

"Y-yeah…" Len's face was nearly as red as mine and after that we soon seemed to find ourselves in an awkward silence.

"…Soo…" He said after a while, his eyes looking everywhere but my face.

"Yeah…" I trailed, not sure how to hold a conversation anymore.

"Girlfriend?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Boyfriend?" I stated, my expression matching his before we finally answered simultaneously, each with grins that could rival the Cheshire cats.

"Sure."

"MMMIIIKKKUUUU~!" I yelled as I ran up and jumped on the tealettes back for a piggyback ride. I had just left the hospital with Len as he had just been discharged, now I was charging towards my favorite teal head as she stood waiting for me in front of the 'Vocaloid and Associates' building.

I could hear Len chuckling as he trailed behind me slowly with his hands shoved in his jean pockets. Normally he would probably be running just like I was but the doctor told him not to exert himself. Actually at first Len ignored the warning as he raced throught the hospital with bread hanging out of his mouth, but after an hour long argument with the nurse, he finally gave in.

"RINNY~!" Miku yelled, almost as excitedly even though I was standing right there... Or hanging there. I winced at her volume but continued to smile as Luka and Gumi had walked up to join our little group. I hopped off Miku's back and hugged my other two friends with unnatural hair color. (even though it is their natural hair color).

"Hey, he's alive!" Luka stated as Len had finally reached us.

Len smiled. "As alive as I'll ever be."

"Yeah well, don't scare me like that **ever** again. I nearly had a heart attack!" I said, smacking him on the arm lightly. Man... I'm just a violent person.

He chuckled as he looked over at me. I tried to maintain my glare but eventually ended up smiling as he slipped his hand through mine.

"Oh ho ho ho~ What is this I see?" Miku said as she leaned towards our connected hands, eyeing them suspiciously.

I just pointed and Len and Len pointed at me with our free hands as we plainly stated,

"Girlfriend."

"Boyfriend."

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHH I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU TWO!" Miku, suddenly going into instant freak out mode, pulled us both into a huge bear hug.

"Took you two long enough." Luka stated smiling at us.

Gumi nodded, her arms folded across her chest. "Yup."

"Miku! Dieing!" Both Len and I exclaimed as our faces turned purple from the suffocation.

"Oh sorry. Hehe. Sometimes I don't realize how strong I am." Miku laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head as she let us go.

"Its oka-"

"**All contestants report to the stage for the announcements of results. Repeat all-"**

I let the sound of the announcer's voice drown out as Miku and I shared a glance.

I gulped.

This is it…

I'm gonna pass out…

Miku smiled at me and stuck out her hand and I took it in a friendly handshake, forcing out a nervous smile. Miku smile grew wider as she turned around, skipping her way inside. I sighed before feeling a warm hand on my shoulder. Turning my head I found Len smiling at me.

"You'll do great."

I just took a deep breath. "I hope your right…"

I stepped onto the stage once more, squinting as the blinding spotlight filled my vision. Cameras swooped around, videotaping the entire scene, and the crowd cheered wildly as their favorite contestant walked on.

As my vision finally returned I was shocked at what I saw.

Fans.

I had fans!

Almost everyone in the audience had a sign or something bearing their favorite contestants name, but what shocked me was how many times I saw my name. Signs like 'You rock Rin.' and 'I love you RIN!' filled the audience. Some were covered in glitter and looked like they had a lot of time invested in them. Other people were just screaming names and had a shirt on. Even my parents and cow of a sister were present with huge signs.

My jaw was nearly on the floor.

They got Neru out of bed and to put down that godforsaken phone?

Amazing.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I finally had to come out of dream land as I looked over at Miku.

She smiled and pointed toward a direction mouthing the word 'look'. Turning my head I found Len standing by the announcer as he sent a smile and wave my way.

I felt tears well up in my eyes as the whole experience was so overwhelming. Ah great, now I feel like a huge girl! Wait. I am one. I felt the smile on my face grow and nearly split my face in half.

It could easily be said that this was the **best**day of my life.

"Ladies and gentleman! I would like to thank you all for coming out here today as we announce the winner of this years contest!" The crowd cheered loudly followed by a few whistles as the announcer went on. "Of course everyone will receive something today but only a lucky someone will get the chance to sign on a vocal contract with Vocaloid!" The crowd cheered further and I started to get nervous again.

"Now! Without further delay, 6th place goes to-"

_-small time skip-_

I wanted to scream. I wanted to run up and choke that stupid announcer. I knew what he was doing. It was that stupid _stalling for suspense_ thing that they always do but I WILL NOT TAKE IT!

I wanted to pull my hair out as the announcer dragged on and ON. No one cares who the sponsors of this program are and no one I repeat NO ONE wants another commercial break. My feet were starting to kill my and I was getting agitated.

Slowly the numbers on the left hand of the stage dwindled as they reached 3rd place. I was starting to get nervous again but tried to hide it as best I could, because if I bounced around as much as I wanted to it would look like I have to go to the bathroom…. Which I actually do need to use so HURRY UP STUPID ANNOUNCER DUDE!

Wait…something's wrong. There are to many people on stage. If there are 4 people on stage and only 3 places left that means-

"And finally ladies and gentleman! The part you've been waiting for... 1st place goes to~" The rather plump middle-aged announcer opened an envelope, pulling out a baby blue card. "Oh this is a shocking development. For the first time ever there has been a TIE~"

My mouth hit the floor. A TIE!

I feel like passing out again.

"Len-kun would you like to do the honors?" The plump man asked, handing the young blond the card and microphone.

"It would be my honor," Len said, being as professional as possible. He took the card and glanced down at the names before smiling and lifting the Mic up to his face. "And your first place winners are….."

Ah come on Len! You just got out of the hospital. **DO YOU WANT ME TO PERSONALLY SEND YOU BACK**!

I held Miku's hand as we closed our eyes with crossed fingers. You know, the typical pose of a waiting contestant.

"Miku Hatsune-" Miku instantly let go of my hand as it now flung up to cover her mouth, suppressing a squeal. She jumped around and shook my shoulders. I could only send her a nervous smile as I waited for the next person.

"And…"

Miku hugged me as I kept my fingers crossed.

"Rin Kamui!" I screamed as Miku and I squashed each other in a hug, both jumping around in a circle. The crowd exploded in cheers and I felt tears come to my eyes again and Miku was already balling hysterically out of joy.

Suddenly confetti started to shoot around the stage and I laughed with Miku as we celebrated achieving our dream. I squealed again as a pair of arms wrapped around my waist from behind, lifting me up and spinning me around.

Knowing immediately it was Len I laughed.

"Len put me down!" I squealed happily as I soon got dizzy. He complied but only spun me around to squash me in a bear hug that could rival Miku's. I didn't fight as I hugged him back. I lifted my head to look at him, the space between our heads closing slowly before our lips met.

I smile as we kissed for the third time that day, each time better than the last.

Yeah. Best day of my life.

And I didn't even care that it was in front of millions of people.


End file.
